Krypton
by Fictionstv
Summary: The Legion comprised of Kara Zor-El, Mon-El, Brainiac 5, and Nura Nal travel to the past on Krypton before its destruction to prevent Brainiac's attack and the planet's destruction. Along the way, Kara becomes a mentor to her younger self. Parody episodes of Krypton TV from Syfy.
1. Chapter 1

**Krypton **

**(Prequel to Midvale and Super-Prequel to Adventures of Supergirl. Loosely based off Krypton TV) **

A short distance from Kandor City, within the mountain formations, was the secret Fortress of Solitude created by the genius explorer, Val-El. It was well hidden by the mountainous terrain and hostile weather conditions. The city of Kandor was near the North Pole of the planet Krypton and required an energy dome to keep its citizens warm and comfortable. Outside the city, it was virtually devoid of animal and plant life. Always facing the red sun, the energy dome would simulate night during half the day.

In this Fortress of Solitude were laboratories and computer consoles. Guarding the fortress were robot droids that would become active if an intruder managed to find their way inside. In the center of the fortress was a phantom zone projector.

One fateful day, the phantom projector became active. Several figures materialized inside the fortress with a flash of light. Kara Zor-El, Mon-El, Brainiac 5, and Nura Nal appeared on the platform and looked around.

Nura immediately started coughing and struggling to breathe. She started bleeding from her nose and eyes as she collapsed. Brainiac 5 immediately attended to her. "Atmospheric sickness. It will take time for her to adapt," he reported.

Mon then fell to his knees as he struggled to adapt. "You both are weak as fuck," Kara said to them and then placed her key in console slot gaining control of the computer.

"Computer: Change atmospherics to seventy-nine percent nitrogen and twenty-one percent oxygen with one Bar of pressure," Kara ordered.

"Complying," the computer replied.

The atmosphere inside the fortress changed giving Mon and Nura relief. "I will take Nura to the clinic for observation," Brainiac 5 said picking Nura off the floor and carrying her away in his arms.

"Did we arrive at the right time?" Mon asked.

"Well, we're not in space so that's a good thing," Kara said dryly.

As soon as Brainiac 5 was gone with Nura, the two passionately kissed. "This is going to be so much fun," he said to him.

"It better," Mon warned her.

"Shut the fuck up. We can finally save both of our worlds," Kara smiled.

Mon kissed her amused. "With our track record, we'll probably make things worse."

"Worse than my planet exploding and your planet ruined?" Kara wondered.

"Exactly," he said kissing her again.

"We have Nura with us. We'll be fine," Kara said confidently.

Brainiac 5 then returned to them. "Nura will recover," he reported.

"Good to hear it. Shall we begin?" Kara smiled.

Brainiac 5 extended out cables connecting to the console and recording all the information in the data banks. His eyes moved furiously as he copied the files. "Let's," Brainiac 5 agreed.

* * *

**Six Months Later**

**Lawmakers Guild**

In the center of Kandor stood the skyscraper that hosted the Lawmakers Guild, the government body that governed the city and the planet as a whole. The structure itself was a giant dome structure that had a roof that could unfold if need be. The Supreme Council made judicial rulings and political decisions there. Its Supreme Chancellor was Daron of House Vex. He was an ambitious man that was never satisfied with his existing power. He was cold and ruthless towards those he considered enemies of the state, in this case, the terrorist organization, Black Zero. However, Daron was not all-powerful having to contend with Kandor's religious authority, the Voice of Rao.

The Voice of Rao was a prophet of the Kryptonian god Rao. He always wore a golden helmet to hide his identity providing him mystery and mysticism. He rarely intervened in government affairs but when he did his decision was final and his words always heeded. To preserve his power and reputation, Daron made sure he was in step with the Voice.

During a particular trial, the Voice happened to preside with Daron taking the lead. Daron had already made his decision. He was now justifying it to the Kandor elite composed of the great Houses of Del, El, Gis, Ko, Jul, Nur, Ren, Ser, Toz, Vex, Xi, and Zod.

"You call yourself freedom fighters, but you wage war against the people of Kandor City. You claim to fight for equality, but you only bring bloodshed and chaos. That ends today. You have all been found guilty of high treason for aiding and abetting the terrorist organization, Black Zero," Daron accused three men who were placed in the center of the room.

Kara watched the proceedings silently wearing the House of Vex crest on her black uniform. "Your reverence, if you may give the benediction before their executions," Daron requested.

The Voice made a hand gesture towards the three criminals but did not speak. Nura walked over to Kara acting as her assistant. "A bomb is going to go off soon," she told her.

"No shit?" Kara said looking around for it.

"Praise Rao!" a man said as he activated a bomb inside his arm.

"Told you," Nura said smartly.

Kara grabbed Daron and shielded him with her own body to prevent his demise. The room instantly panicked looking for the exits. A young man suddenly tackled the terrorist bringing him to the floor. Kara watched as this man beat the shit out of the terrorist while shielding everyone from the explosive with his own body.

The Voice stood calmly observing the scene. Armed guards came in wearing helmets. They quickly blasted the terrorist arm off with their laser rifles ending the threat. The terrorist was then quickly apprehended. Jor-El got back on his feet smirking like he was some kind of bad-ass.

"If he had died," Nura reminded Kara.

"I know," she replied softly.

* * *

Jor-El was brought into the Supreme Chancellor's office. "That was a brave thing you did, Jor-El," Daron complimented behind his desk. Zor-El brought Daron his tea and gave his younger brother a disapproving look.

"You're only twenty-three, but I see potential in you, Jor. You will soon climb the ranks of the Science Guild in no time. Possibly, even permitted to marry," Daron said.

"I don't require your permission. I have one in mind already," Jor said smugly.

"You'll do as you're told. You've been assigned Lara of House Van. She's a historian in the Labor Guild," Daron told him.

"Yeah, fuck that. I decide my own mate, thank you," Jor refused.

"You little shit," Daron scowled.

"What my brother means is that he will marry whoever you wish, Sir, but he will have his choices of mistresses," Zor said in his brother's defense.

"Of course," Daron allowed. "We owe you a great debt for stopping that terrorist but do not think that gives you the liberty to defy the Council," he warned Jor.

Jor nodded with a sarcastic smile. "You're dismissed," Daron sent him away.

"Apologies, Supreme Chancellor," Zor said to Daron as Jor left.

"It's quite alright. We are accountable only for our own actions," Daron told him. "I believe it is time you conceived a child, don't you?" Daron asked him.

"Alura and I have just been so busy," Zor dodged.

"You are your father's oldest son and heir to the House of El. You have a duty to continue your family line," Daron told him.

"Forgive me, Chancellor, but Alura and I have made many genetic simulations. We have discovered that there are several genetic abnormalities between us that would produce an undesirable result. I would never desire to divorce Alura, but I fear our child will bring shame upon our House," Zor said.

Kara eyed Zor but kept her mouth shut. "These are merely simulations," Daron downplayed.

"Still, I think it's too much of a risk," Zor said frowning.

"We are not always the product of our genes. We are all children of Rao. The spirit of Rao shall overcome all genetic deficiencies," Daron told him.

"I shall consult with my wife on this matter," Zor allowed.

"You may take your leave now," Daron dismissed him.

Zor bowed his head to Daron and then left the room. As soon as he was gone, Kara exploded. "What the fuck was that? Abnormalities my ass. I am the epitome of sanity!" Kara raged.

"You do realize that your entrance into this timeline has caused a ripple effect in time. It is now unlikely the child of Zor and Alura will be genetically the same as you thus creating a time paradox that could threaten the space-time continuum," Daron brought up.

"Don't be a drama queen. I'll make sure the embryo is a clone of me," Kara said obviously.

"Jor didn't take kindly to his assigned mate," Daron noted.

"He's always been a stubborn ass," Kara recalled.

"If those two do not conceive a child together, your cousin Kal-El will no longer exist," Daron reminded her.

"Good thing I don't give a shit," Kara replied unconcernedly.

"What shall we do about Black Zero?" Daron asked.

"The fear of Black Zero keeps the city on our side. We can't look incompetent, but we cannot extinguish them either," Kara said simply.

* * *

**Six Months Prior **

Kara strolled towards the Supreme Chancellor's office wearing a black uniform without a crest symbol. "This is a restricted area, rankless," the guards sneered at her.

Kara smirked and then punched them down faster than they could react. She then punched the door off and walked down the hallways. She then kicked the door off leading to the Supreme Chancellor's office. Daron stared at her in shock. Kara easily dispatched the two guards standing at the entrance.

"Black Zero," Daron assumed.

"Legion," Kara smiled at him.

Guards then flooded into the room with laser rifles at the ready. "Shoot her!" Daron ordered.

The guards fired on Kara continuously. Their beams merely bounced off her body sending all the guards to the floor injured. Kara then blasted a large hole through the wall with her heat vision. She grabbed Daron by the throat and suspended him outside the building. "Now, I want you to listen very carefully," Kara told him.

* * *

**Present Day**

Kara strolled into the Rao temple and found the Voice giving his blessings to his priestesses. The room was well lit with a golden throne in the back. "You defile this place," a priestess spat at Kara.

"Bitch, please," Kara shot back.

"Let her come to me. The Voice of Rao can reach even the most wayward soul," the Voice said to his priestesses.

Kara approached the Voice. "We need to talk...your holiness," Kara said mockingly.

"Leave me. This sinner needs my full attention," the Voice told his priestesses.

They proceeded to leave the room. The Voice removed his golden helmet revealing himself to be Brainiac 5. "Having fun?" Kara asked.

"I never have fun," Brainiac 5 replied without emotion.

"Perhaps, we should trade places," Kara suggested.

"That would be more disastrous than your planet's core collapsing," Brainiac 5 said to her.

"Fuck you, Barney," Kara scowled. "My own father was talking shit about me before I was even born."

"Was there anything inaccurate about his assessment?" Brainiac 5 asked already knowing the answer.

"I am the most powerful being in the universe. I must have done something right with my life," Kara said.

"Or you were favored by circumstances completely out of your control," Brainiac 5 suggested.

"I need you to hack into the embryo chamber and make sure their child is a genetic clone of me," Kara said.

"Of course," Brainiac 5 replied. Brainiac 5 then summoned a hologram of the city. "Mon has successfully taken up the leadership of Black Zero. However, if his Daxamite heritage is ever discovered he could quickly lose control of them."

"Speaking of which, has Dar Gand responded to us?" Kara asked referring to Mon's grandfather and current leader of Daxum.

"No," Brainiac 5 said flatly.

"We might have to kick their ass," Kara frowned.

"Fortunately, Mon is already born by this time. Any serious disruptions to Daxum will not alter his genetic make-up," Brainiac 5 said positively. "Assuming said disruption doesn't kill him."

"What about your father?" Kara asked seriously.

"The signal has been sent. Now, we wait," Brainiac 5 said. He then placed his golden helmet back on. "If you'll excuse me, I must visit the rankless and spread the good news."

"But you haven't heard my confession," Kara smirked.

"Nothing is hidden from me," Brainiac 5 reminded her.

* * *

**Kandor Slums**

The Voice walked with his priestesses through the slums of Kandor giving out his blessings to rankless. "On your knees, shit-heads," Lieutenant Dev-Em ordered the people.

One homeless old man didn't heed the order. Dev-Em proceeded to kick his ass. "Hey!" Jor intervened. "He's old and senile. His mind isn't right."

"I don't give a fuck," Dev told him. "Get out of my way, rankless," he said not recognizing him.

Jor tackled Dev to the ground and started beating on him. Other soldiers fired warning shots at Jor forcing him to back off. Lieutenant Lyta Zod then intervened. "Hands behind your back, scumbag," she said taking Jor to the ground and cuffing him.

"I'll handle him," Lyta said to Dev and took Jor away. "What the hell were you thinking?" she asked him once they were out of sight. "Why don't you wear your rank?"

"You military people think it's okay to treat the rankless like shit. Well, I take my rank off on purpose so when you treat me like shit it gives me an excuse to kick ass," Jor said obviously.

"If you wanted to kick ass, you should have joined the Military Guild," Lyta told him.

"I like to do it on my own terms," Jor told her. "You going to uncuff me or not?" he asked impatiently.

"I like you do this way," she said kissing him.

"What if your brother finds out?" Jor asked.

"Fuck him," Lyta smiled. "What are you even doing here?"

"I wanted to see the Voice of Rao in action," Jor said. "What's up with your goon squads. Shouldn't you guys have more discipline?"

"You don't know what it's like always looking over your shoulder wondering if this the day Black Zero kills you or someone you care about," Lyta said. "So, give us some slack."

"Alright," Jor agreed.

"Tomorrow night. Don't be late," Lyta ordered him and went back to her unit.

* * *

**Genesis Chamber **

Zor and his wife Alura went to the genesis chamber were the unborn mature in artificial wombs. "To think our ancestors carried children in their wombs. Fuck that shit," Alura said.

"I don't know. There's something special and spiritual about a mother nurturing and bonding with their unborn child for almost a cycle and then giving birth to the child. Through all the pain and suffering, there's joy and accomplishment," Zor said reflectively.

"You must be high," Alura accused.

"High on life with you at my side," Zor said affectionately kissing her.

"Let's just get this over with," Alura said putting her finger on a pad. Zor did the same. The computer system Oracle then calculated the genetic prospects of their offspring.

"The Oracle foresees the product of your union. The child will be female. Her name, Kara Zor-El. She will be of poor health and bad character. Bio-scans indicate she will have no place in any guild being both physically and mentally incompetent to any task. She will live no more than fourteen cycles," the Oracle said.

"It's same response every single time," Alura said impatiently.

"Maybe, it's wrong. Maybe, we can decide our own destinies," Zor said.

"Your optimism amuses me," Alura smiled. "That's what I love about you," she said kissing him. She looked at the Oracle report. "Fuck it. Let's do it."

Zor smiled. "Proceed with fertilization," he ordered the Oracle.

"Processing," the Oracle replied.

Brainiac 5 immediately hacked the genetic chamber blocking the fertilization and started the growth of Kara's clone. "Fertilization successful," the Oracle said.

"What if she's a monster?" Alura asked Zor fearfully.

"Then we throw her away," Zor said simply.

* * *

**Military Guild**

Major Dru-Zod was perpetually pissed off and this moment was no exception at their family apartment complex. "You're having sexual relations with Jor-El," he accused Lyta.

"What of it?" she asked dismissively.

"You're to be bound to Dev-Em. It has already been decided," he said to her.

"Dev is an asshole," Lyta refused.

"He's a good soldier. The two of you will produce strong warrior offspring," Dru said.

"Who are we fighting now, brother? Our own people?" Lyta questioned.

"We must always prepare for war," Dru said to her.

"From whom?" Lyta asked.

"Like the Daxamite scum," he said obviously.

"That will never happen," Lyta said dismissively.

Dru glared at her. "This affair with Jor has no future in it. It will only end in tragedy."

"You suddenly give a shit about me now?" Lyta mocked.

"No, I give a shit about Jor, my friend," Dru corrected.

"After the bounding ceremony, I'll cut it off," Lyta promised.

"Good. Don't make me have to pull rank on you, Lieutenant," Dru said to her.

* * *

**Kandor Slums**

At night, Jor strolled down the streets looking for trouble. He eventually found two military guards patrolling. "Hey, rankless," they shouted at him.

"I'm just taking enthusiastic walks," Jor smiled.

"There's a terror alert," they reminded him.

"I don't give a shit," he said antagonizing them.

"That's it," they said about to cuff him.

Jor fought back kicking both their asses. They then took out their pistols. "Oh shit!" Jor realized and then fled the scene. The military guards fired after him nearly hitting him. Just as Jor was cornered, the two military guards were stunned to the ground by Mon with a pistol.

"You're Black Zero," Jor said wide-eyed.

"That's right," Mon said in Kryptonian.

Jor eyed his nephew-in-law noting something strange about his appearance. "Better get going, Jor-El," Mon ordered pointing his pistol at him.

"Yeah, I don't think so," Jor said kicking the pistol out of Mon's hand. Jor then punched Mon hard to the face. Jor quickly withdrew his hurt hand. "The fuck," he wondered.

Mon lightly punched Jor to the gut dropping him. Soldiers then flooded the area. Mon decided to withdraw into the shadows. Major Dur-Zod came up to the fallen Jor. "On your ass again, I see," Dru said to him.

"Black Zero," Jor gasped.

Dru became serious. "Search the area, detain everyone," he ordered.

Dru brought Jor back to his feet. "You're lucky to be alive."

"He's really strong," Jor remarked.

"Or you've become weak as fuck ever since you joined the Science Guild," Dru smiled.

"I can still kick your ass," Jor said confidently.

Dru rolled his eyes. "Let me get you a drink."

The two friends then walked off from the scene to the nearest bar.

* * *

Brainiac's ship in deep space received his son's transmission from Krypton. The giant skull-shaped ship that was the size of a small moon became active again. Deep inside the dark ship, cables wrapped around Brainiac's body. "Krypton," he said aloud. The ship then went to light-speed towards Krypton.

At the Fortress of Solitude, the four Legionnaires met up. "He's on his way," Nura said opening her eyes.

"Just as planned," Kara smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

Jor-El wandered the slums of Kandor when Dev-Em and another soldier spotted him. "Jor-El, we've been trying to find you," Dev said irritably.

"Piss-off," Jor said to him.

Dev went to cuff him when he pulled him in front of him and then pushed the two of them to the ground. Jor then made his escape and took cover behind some cargo containers. Thinking he had evaded them, he cautiously walked out only to have Dev confront him.

"Amateur," Dev sneered and beat the shit out of him. Dev then took the bloodied Jor to Lawmakers Guild apartments section.

* * *

**Lawmakers Guild**

Kara looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was short and conservative, her black dress had the Vex family crest, and she wore a metal necklace of a sort around her neck. Her outfit separated down the middle while still sufficiently covering her breasts. It was sexy and elitist at the same time.

Dev brought Jor into her apartment with a bloody nose. "I hope you didn't break him," Kara said slightly concerned.

"No, just a little love tap," Dev said and proceeded to smack Jor on the ass for good measure. "He'll be alright."

"He better be," Kara said dangerously. "You can leave now."

Dev left the room leaving the uncle and niece alone. "What's going on?" Jor asked annoyed.

"My father is waiting for you," Kara said referring to Daron. "Along with his reverence."

Kara took hold of Jor's jaw and looked over his face. Jor attempted to resist her only to find Kara's grip incredibly strong. "When my father retires, I will be in charge of this city. Best to remember that," Kara told him.

Jor gave her a defiant look. "Change your clothes and clean yourself up," Kara ordered him as she brought a black jacket with the House of El symbol on it.

"I don't need the rank," Jor told her.

"This rank represents your family, represents their accomplishments, struggles, and sacrifices that have led to you. You will not dishonor it," Kara lectured.

"Fine, whatever," Jor said taking the suit.

"You can use my shower. I don't want you out of my sight," Kara told him.

"Alright," Jor said awkwardly taking the suit with him.

Kara took a seat and used her X-ray vision to examine Jor while he was in the shower. She took a sip of artificially created alcohol she had managed to get the replicator to produce. "A fine specimen indeed," Kara smirked.

* * *

Soon thereafter, Kara escorted Jor to Daron and the Voice of Rao inside the dome. "We've been waiting for some time," Daron said annoyed.

"Apologies, father," Kara said dismissively. "Entirely my fault."

Daron gave her an odd look knowing full well that despite their age appearances Jor and Kara were uncle and niece. Jor stared at the Voice's helmet. "We once believed in the Faith of the Seven but now we subscribe to the Lord of Light, Rao," Daron said to Jor.

"I know," Jor said confused as to why Daron was telling him this.

"In the time of creation, Rao looked upon the chaos and saw wasted potential. So, he formed the stars and the planets. Most perfect of which became Krypton," Daron said.

"That sounds like bullshit," Jor doubted.

"It gets even better. Rao sent his only son to Krypton, begotten not made, to provide hope and salvation. That son is here in your presence," Daron revealed.

Jor stared at the Voice uncertain. "Your doubts are understandable. You come from a family of scientists. You only believe what you can see but all true scientists seek to find answers to the universe's mysteries," Voice said to him.

"The difference between us is that you have already come to your conclusions while I remain open-minded," Jor said to him.

"You dare to speak...," Daron said outraged.

"Let him be," the Voice allowed. "The knowledge I possess is beyond your comprehension. You could spend a thousand lifetimes seeking answers with exploration and experimentation and you would not even come close to understanding the universe as I do. For Rao knows all and sees all. For those who know Rao, he reveals any truth they wish to know."

"I'll come to my own conclusions, thank you," Jor said dismissively.

"Perhaps you require a demonstration," the Voice said and then pointed his right hand at Jor. Suddenly, Jor fell to his knees and then fell flat on his stomach as the Voice took control of his body.

"Not impressed," Jor gasped stuck to the floor.

A beautiful young woman with long brown hair and brown eyes then walked in. Jor stared at her in wonder. "Lara-Van," Daron addressed smiling.

Kara eyed her aunt. "Is this to be my husband?" she asked of Jor.

"He requested a taste of the Voice's divine power," Daron lied.

"Really?" Lara said skeptically.

The Voice then released his telekinetic hold on Jor allowing him to stand. Lara looked over Jor feeling an instant attraction for him. This might work, after all, she figured.

"I didn't realize you would be here," Jor said sheepishly.

"Only a fool judges by first impressions. You are from a great house. If you are anything like your father, we will be a great match," Lara said to him.

"Sure," Jor agreed awkwardly.

"Jor has a lived a chaotic undisciplined life. Hopefully, you can bring order to him," Daron said to Lara.

Lara smiled at Jor. "Chaos is a ladder."

"God damn," Jor said amazed by her.

"The marriage ceremony shall be tonight and then Lara, my dear, you shall officially be an El," Daron said to her. "Don't be late," he said to Jor.

* * *

Later that day, General Jayna-Zod entered Daron's office only to find Kara sitting behind the desk. "Where is the Supreme Chancellor?" she asked annoyed.

"He's not here," Kara said vaguely. "I sent for you."

"What is this about, Nyssa," Jayna asked.

Kara stood up and walked towards Jayna. The name "Nyssa-Vex" had been Daron-Vex's daughter, but she had perished before Kara's arrival to the time period. Since Nyssa had lived in Kryptopolis and there was a strong resemblance between the two, Kara took on her identity.

"I have my father's ear, and I am next in line should anything happen to him," Kara reminded her.

"We are not a monarchy," Jayna shot back.

"Oh, don't I know it. It's been a bitch getting the allegiance of all the major houses in this city. Still, I have yet to have yours," Kara said.

"You are young and have only lived in Kandor this cycle. Why should I give my allegiance to someone I don't even know?" Jayna asked.

"I've noticed we have lost at least a dozen officers to leadership challenges. Your own daughter, Lyta killed her commander giving herself a promotion to captain," Kara noted from a datapad.

"It was hard-fought," Jayna said uncomfortably with the subject.

"Primitive is what I call it. Officers should be promoted by merit," Kara said to her.

"And most are," Jayna excused.

"And yet every officer has a threat over their head that a physically superior subordinate could challenge them. It creates a toxic environment," Kara said obviously.

"We are defined by our physical prowess. A leader that cannot fight cannot inspire others to follow him," Jayna argued.

"You have doubts about my leadership. Shall we settle it here?" Kara asked wide-eyed.

Jayna scoffed at her. "You can't be serious."

"But I am," Kara smiled dangerously.

"I will give you no mercy," Jayna told her getting into a fighting stance.

"And I will never ask for it," Kara recited.

Jayna went for a punch. Kara cupped her hand and started to crush it. Jayne tried to withdraw her hand only to find Kara's feet cemented to the floor. Jayne punched Kara to the face with her left hand nearly breaking her hand. Stunned, Jayna tried to kick her only for that to fail as well. Kara gave Jayna a light punch to her chest bruising a few of her ribs. Jayna fell to a knee devastated. Kara then let go of her hand and took her by the neck.

"Should I now be the general of our armed forces?" Kara mocked.

Kara released Jayna to the floor. "How are you so strong?" Jayna gasped.

"Rao's light flows through me," Kara said vaguely. "I think I have made my point clear. Combat ability is not enough to be a leader. A leader must have intelligence, sound judgment, critical thinking, and expertise. As far as I can see, your daughter is only a blunt instrument."

"It has been a tradition for as long as the Military Guild has existed," Jayne said to her.

"Things change," Kara told her. "Leadership challenges stop today and any subordinate that murders their superior shall be branded as a traitor. You, of all people, know what that means."

"Yes," Jayna replied seriously.

"Your son, Dru, is unmarried. You will give him to me and our houses shall be joined," Kara said to her.

Jayna gave her a shocked look. "I shall tell him."

* * *

**Science Guild**

In the Science Guild apartment complex, Zor, Alura, Non, and Astra came together for dinner. "I'm surprised you have decided to have a child. You were so against it before," Astra remarked.

"Well, Zor does have a responsibility to provide the House of El an heir," Alura excused.

"But you have a younger brother, do you not?" Non asked Zor.

"Jor is...defiant and irresponsible," Zor said delicately.

"A pity," Non said sympathetically.

After dinner, Astra pulled Alura aside away from the men. "What are you doing, sister? You know that mental abnormalities exist in our bloodline."

"I am willing to take the chance," Alura said.

"It's the reason why Non and I never had children," Alura pointed out.

"It is already done. If we work together, she may turn out alright," Alura said.

"Of course you have my full support. Non and I will do all we can to keep Kara on the right path," Astra pledged.

"Thank you," Alura said gratefully embracing her twin sister.

* * *

**Genesis Chamber **

Kara looked over the small capsule that contained her embryo. The capsule would enlarge over time as the embryo became a fetus. Brainiac 5 casually entered the room and scanned the embryo with a data scanner. "No genetic defects detected," he told her.

"My parents haven't come to visit since the conception," Kara mused.

Brainiac 5 gave her a sympathetic look. "Be your own mentor. Show your younger self someone cares about her," Brainiac 5 suggested.

"How is my power level?" Kara asked concerned.

"You're losing more power than you're gaining from your sun. However, at this rate, you have nothing to worry about. Your cells have an overabundance in reserves," Brainiac 5 assured her. "I also have developed a solar bed for you at the fortress."

"Thanks," Kara said appreciatively.

"There was a controversy at the Military Guild. You gave the order to clear the rankless of Black Zero. There was pushback from Lyta-Zod, a platoon leader," Brainiac 5 said.

"I talked with her mother, Jayna-Zod," Kara told him.

"We're playing a dangerous game. What if we get caught playing both sides against the other?" Brainiac 5 asked.

"We conquer the city and then the planet," Kara said simply.

"There will be bloodshed," Brainiac 5 predicted.

"As far as I am concern everyone here is already dead," Kara replied sadly.

* * *

**Military Guild **

Kara entered the Military Guild barracks gaining odd looks from all soldiers. Rarely did a lawmaker ever come to inspect the barracks. However, due to her rank, no one got in her way. Kara entered the battle arena and found two officers fighting to the death in a leadership challenge. Kara noticed Major Dru-Zod and Captain Faora-Ul watching the duel. The combatants fought fiercely in hand-to-hand combat. Finally, the victorious challenger snapped the neck of the other.

Kara then went over to Dru. "Councilor," he bowed his head respectfully towards her.

"I gave General Jayna-Zod orders to end this practice," Kara said peeved.

"Apologies, I didn't receive those orders," Dru said smugly.

Kara nodded realizing what was happening. She entered the arena and walked over to the victorious challenger. "What is this, Sir?" the officer asked Dru confused. The audience chuckled at Kara.

Kara then backhanded the officer to the jaw breaking his neck. He fell to the floor dead. The officers in the audience became silent. "Anyone else want a chance to promote?" Kara asked them.

No one came forward. "A word, major," Kara said to Dru.

Dru escorted Kara to his office and closed the door behind them. "You embarrassed me in front of my men," Dru said annoyed.

"And you disobeyed orders. Let's call it even," Kara said.

"It's our tradition," Dru insisted.

"Fine but anyone that wins a challenge will be killed by me soon thereafter," Kara said to him. She took a metal globe of Krypton and crushed it in her hand.

Dru stared at her. "There's only one way you could have this power: yellow sunlight," he realized.

"Well...no shit," Kara smirked.

"You're no warrior," Dru said of her.

"Pardon me if I don't play fair," Kara said dismissively.

"My mother informed me of your marriage proposal. What game are you playing?" Dru asked.

"I require the House of Zod's support, and I want control over the Military Guild through you. In return, you will rise through the ranks quickly," Kara offered.

"Then I accept your offer," Dru agreed.

"One last thing: Lyta is to end her affair with Jor-El, or I'll order you to send her into the shit," Kara threatened.

"As you wish," Dru allowed.

* * *

**Lawmakers Guild **

Jor arrived early and met with Daron, Kara, and the Voice. "You're early for once. The marriage ceremony isn't for another hour," Daron smirked upon seeing Jor.

"There's not going to be a ceremony," Jor said smugly.

Daron and Kara looked at each other. "What the fuck do you mean by that?" Daron asked impatiently.

"You tried to end my relationship with Lyta. Shouldn't have fucked with me," Jor said to Kara.

"If you don't marry Lara, I'll send Captain Lyta into the slums over-and-over again until she's killed or disgraced," Kara threatened.

The Voice then entered the chamber. "Marriage must be for love and commitment. What Rao brings together, let no man separate. Jor-El is right not to take this decision lightly. However, if you do marry Lara-Van you will have the opportunity to work with your brother, Zor-El, in the Science Guild," the Voice said to him.

"As his subordinate?" Jor scoffed.

"As his equal," the Voice clarified.

"Well...I'm sorry. I can't. Tell Lara I'm sorry," Jor said and then took off.

Kara glared at the Voice. "What are you doing?" Kara asked him.

"Carrot and stick," the Voice said to her.

"What the fuck is a carrot?" Daron wondered.

* * *

**Kandor Slums **

Nura came to Mon in private as he looked out into the night sky. Mon stared at the bright light in the sky, the planet of Daxum. "The Military Guild is mobilizing. They'll be here tomorrow," she said.

"We have a new target," Mon said showing his datapad showing Lyta-Zod's face.

Nura looked over the picture. "I didn't know General Zod had a sister."

"That's because she dies tomorrow," Mon replied confidently.

Nura closed her eyes and concentrated. "No, she lives, but it is a fate worse than death."


	3. Chapter 3

The Legion gathered at the Fortress of Solitude to discuss Brainiac 5's new find. He playfully tossed an orb into the air and back into his hand. "What is it?" Mon asked.

"It is a deep-space probe from my father. It's here to verify the signal that I sent," Brainiac 5 replied.

"You saying he doesn't trust your signal?" Kara asked amused

"He is naturally skeptical by nature. My signal masked that of a typical probe. However, I suspect my father keeps an account of all his probes," Brainiac 5 said.

"What if he lost one?" Nura asked.

"That is what we are betting on," Brainiac 5 agreed.

"What did the probe find?" Kara asked impatiently.

"What we wanted it to know: a technologically advanced civilization with few defenses," Brainiac 5 said.

"What kind of weapons does his ship have?" Mon asked.

"His ship is the size of a moon heavily armored with tens of thousands of ion cannons. It has a complement of thousands of fighters, tens of thousands of fusion missiles, and millions of robotic foot soldiers, and cables strong enough to rip a city out of the ground," Brainiac 5 said.

"Damn," Nura said impressed.

"Basically, a Death Star," Kara smirked.

"We're relying on your strength if I should fail," Brainiac 5 reminded her.

"No problem, but I see an opportunity here," Kara said showing a hologram of the massive Daxam fleet. "Calculate a battle simulation between the Daxam fleet and Brainiac's ship."

"The Daxam fleet would be annihilated with minimal damage to my father's ship," Brainiac 5 calculated.

"What is your plan?" Mon asked her.

"Daxam must be pacified if our plan is to work. There is no other way," Kara told him.

"Thousands will be killed," Mon considered.

"But we will save billions of Daxamites and Kryptonians," Kara said to him.

"Alright," Mon agreed.

"I am meeting the Daxam ambassador today. Do I have your support?" Kara asked him.

"Always," Mon said kissing her hand.

* * *

**Lawmakers Guild**

The Council dome opened up giving all present a magnificent view of the city. Daron and Kara waited on the Daxam ambassador as he arrived. "May I present Daron-Vex, Supreme Chancellor of Krypton," Kara introduced her puppet.

"Prince Lar-Gand of Daxam and your humble servant," Lar said in broken Kryptonian.

"Obviously, you were not chosen for your linguistic skills," Kara said in fluent Daxam surprising Daron at her side.

Lar smiled at her. "My apologies," he replied in Daxam.

"Why are you here?" Kara asked knowing the answer.

"To collect the annual tribute, of course," Lar replied.

"There will be no tribute this time," Kara told him.

Lar eyed Daron wondering if Kara spoke for him. He noticed the same insignia on their clothes. "The tribute is necessary for your protection. The Daxam fleet and army have protected this system for hundreds of cycles. We share this system together. We rise and fall together."

"We no longer need your protection. We are self-sufficient now," Kara told him.

Lar scoffed at that. "Your defenses are pitiful. We could conquer Krypton within a week."

"For hundreds of years, you've grown lazy and fat off our technology created by our scientists and workers. You are a parasite," Kara said to him.

Lar narrowed his eyes at her. "You know what this means, don't you? I will not be able to hold back my father from war."

"If war is what he desires, he shall have it," Kara said to him.

Lar nodded realizing he wasn't getting anywhere. "Your Daxam is as excellent as your beauty."

"Give my regards to your wife," Kara smirked.

"Rhea will be glad to receive it," Lar replied. He then stepped backward, gave her a bow, and walked back to his ship.

"What have you done?" Daron asked timidly.

"Trust me," Kara said to him.

* * *

**Military Guild **

Jor came to Lyta's apartment and was quickly allowed inside. He noticed her bruised face. "Are you alright? I heard what happened."

"I'll be fine," Lyta assured him.

"You killed your commander and got a promotion. That's bad-ass," Jor smiled.

"I did it to save lives, but I can't reach my mother and brother. This rankless initiative will create more terrorists than it will kill. There will be resentment against the government for generations," Lyta said.

"Maybe, I can do something to help," Jor said thoughtfully.

"What can you do?" Lyta asked skeptically.

"The Supreme Chancellor really wants me to marry Lara-Van. Maybe, I can make a deal with him to call off the initiative," Jor said.

Lyta gave him a hurt but understanding look. "We can't choose who we marry. We can only choose who we love," she said to him.

"I feel like the entire government is putting its thumb on us," Jor said. "I don't want you to suffer for my sake."

"Don't worry about me. This is bigger than just the two of us. Make the deal," Lyta encouraged him.

* * *

**Lawmakers Guild **

The Voice entered the Supreme Chancellor's office with his entourage of priestesses. Daron and Kara pretended to give him due respect by standing at attention for him and then bowing their heads. "Leave us. I fear our conversation will be too much for your pure ears to bear," the Voice ordered his entourage. They obediently left the room.

The Voice then took off his helmet revealing himself as Brainiac 5. "Stopping the tribute was a mistake. The Daxam fleet will destroy our cities for this," Daron raged.

"You underestimate the Legion's power," Brainiac 5 said referring to Kara.

"You put the entire planet's fate in her hands," Daron disagreed.

"Soon, the Daxam fleet will be destroyed," Kara said confidently.

"You may have powers from yellow sunlight, but I doubt you can take on the entire Daxam fleet on your own," Daron doubted.

"Do you need another demonstration?" Kara asked him.

"No," Daron shook his head recalling the time when Kara had destroyed one of Krypton's moons and then reversed time to restore it.

"You will provide the location of Black Zero to the Military Guild. However, Black Zero will be aware of the military's movement at all time allowing them to set up an ambush. Captain Lyta-Zod's squad will likely suffer heavy casualties," Brainiac 5 said.

"Why is Jor-El's cooperation so important to you two?" Daron asked.

Kara and Brainiac 5 eyed each other. "You're on a need-to-know basis," Brainiac 5 told him.

"I shall go at once then," Daron said cooperatively.

Brainiac 5 put his gold helmet back on. "She shall join you. May the light of Rao be with you," he said and then left the room.

* * *

**Lawmakers Guild Apartments **

Major Dru-Zod arrived at Kara's apartment and entered through her door. Kara was at her desk monitoring the situation in Sector 19 communicating back-and-forth with Mon. "You sent for me," he said standing at attention for her.

"At ease, major," Kara smiled amused. Kara stood up and looked him over. He was so much younger than she remembered from his trial.

"I am postponing the marriage ceremony until Jor-El marries Lara-Van. The two of you are good friends. Persuade him to see reason," Kara said to him.

"Tall order," Dru replied.

"You're not enthusiastic about this marriage," Kara detected.

"I will do my duty," Dru assured her.

"That's not what I really meant. I want you to be enthusiastic about this," Kara said to him. "You don't like me?"

"I simply don't know you very well. I had always assumed I would marry a woman within the military ranks, not a...," Dru said.

"Pampered bureaucrat," Kara finished for him.

Dru said nothing to that. "In marriage, there is no rank," Kara told him. Kara then turned on a light system that flooded the room with yellow sun radiation. Dru closed his eyes blinded by the intense light.

"Do you feel it now?" Kara asked him.

Dru felt his muscles strengthening immediately. He felt better than he had ever felt before. "So, this is yellow sunlight," he realized.

Kara then turned the lights off. "I can make you the most powerful warrior on the planet. I can make you invulnerable. I can make the entire world kneel before you."

"We could use this on my men," Dru said thoughtfully.

"No, only you," Kara told him. "Only if you cooperate with me."

"You have my allegiance, now and forever," Dru pledged.

* * *

**Science Guild **

Kara strolled into the Science Guild building and quickly found her father, Zor-El. "Councilor," he said respectfully to her.

"You are to terminate Project Medussa," Kara ordered.

"What?" Zor tried to hide his surprise.

"Don't bullshit me. I know you have been working on it for some time," Kara said knowingly.

"Even if such a project existed, only the Supreme Chancellor could give the order," Zor said.

"Do you really think my father is the one in charge of this world?" Kara asked him. "Besides, I already have the information," Kara said and then revealed the complete molecular formula on a hologram pad.

Zor stared at the pad speechless. "How?" he wondered.

"Your research into this is unnecessary. Don't stain the House of El with this genocidal weapon," Kara told him.

"Alright, I shall proceed with other projects," Zor relented.

Kara handed him a datapad. "It's called Harun-El. Start production of it."

* * *

**Military Guild **

Daron overlooked a red hologram of the entire city as Gen. Jayna Zod explained the situation. "Black Zero's leadership hierarchy," Jayna showed an incomplete record of their faces.

"We still have no records of their commander and XO, but we believe there has been a recent shakeup. Their tactics have changed and it's as if they know our patrol routes. They know where to hit us and when to retreat," Jayna said frustrated.

"Perhaps you have a mole in your ranks, general," Kara suggested.

"I will not allow you to besmirch our proud name," Jayna said angrily.

"Continue, please," Daron said breaking the tension.

"We believe Black Zero has a high concentration in this area," Jayna showed on the map. "Section 19."

"You have my permission to seal off the area," Daron said to her.

"Thank you, Supreme Chancellor," Jayna said pleased. "We will go street-by-street and root out their operatives. Their leaders are our primary target. We move at 1400 hours."

"There are thousands of innocent civilians in that sector," Lyta objected to the plan.

"They are providing refuge to terrorists," Daron told her.

"They know the area better than our satellites could. We should get to know them and recruit informants," Lyta suggested.

"We don't have time for that. Fear will encourage the rankless to cooperate. Once they see what we are willing to do to achieve victory, they will give us the information we require. They will know that they face a heavy price for not reporting terrorists," Daron refused.

"If there are no more questions," Jayna shut down debate.

Kara smiled at Lyta as she left with Daron. As they left down the halls, Kara used her wristband to warn Mon of the imminent attack as to where and when it would be.

* * *

**Kandor Slums **

Military Guild ships arrived exactly on time. Soldiers in full armor gear and armed with laser rifles repelled down from the hovering ships to the busy street level. "Attention rankless, this quadrant is being evacuated. Sector 19 residents are hereby evicted. Prepare to be scanned and processed," the intercom system boomed.

As the soldiers came down, the crowd became restless resisting the eviction. Soldiers took out batons and TASER weapons and proceeded to beat down resistors. After forming a solid perimeter, the soldiers began scanning individuals for any ties to Black Zero.

"What is this shit?" Jor asked Lyta from the crowd.

"Black Zero has infiltrated this area. Everyone here has to be processed," Lyta explained to him.

"Even grandmothers and children?" Jor asked incredulously.

"This was going to happen regardless. I'm just trying to keep this as safe as possible," Lyta told him off.

In the war-room, Kara typed rapidly on her wristband keeping Mon back as she saw camera footage of Jor and Lyta arguing. "Escort Jor-El out of the sector," Gen. Jayne ordered her.

"This is the law," Lyta said to Jor.

"Fuck the law," Jor replied.

"I don't have time to deal with your shit. Get him out of here," she ordered two soldiers.

Jor was taken away by the two soldiers away from the perimeter. The two soldiers were suddenly hit with energy blasts slamming them into the walls. Nura came up to Jor. "Don't resist," she said to him.

"Yes, ma'am," he said amazed.

Nura took hold of Jor and led him away to a bar. "Stay here," Nura told him and then created energy chains around his body to keep him still.

A Black Zero operative wearing a soldier's uniform infiltrated the perimeter. Lyta went around questioning the rankless of what they knew getting into heated arguments with some of them. The Black Zero operative then fired on a civilian creating a riot.

"Cease fire!" Lyta ordered but her unit was already on the verge of being overwhelmed. The Black Zero operative then took off and shed his uniform.

The angry crowd was stunned and beaten back by Lyta's soldiers. The rankless then moved out of the way as one man in an armored uniform with a helmet approached. "You want Black Zero. Here I am," Mon said to Lyta.

Lyta stared at him in wonder and looked around for an ambush. "It's just me, but I am enough," Mon said to her.

"Arrest him," Lyta ordered her men.

Mon quickly beat the two soldiers down with his superior strength. The soldiers then fired on him blasting holes in his armor but not penetrating Mon himself. Mon broke through their perimeter and proceeded to kick ass on the entire squad. None of their laser fire had any effect on him. Within a minute, Lyta was alone with all her men beaten down.

Lyta hesitated to engage Mon after what she had seen. She had never seen anyone withstand that kind of punishment and remain standing. The crowd looked to take Lyta and tear her apart. "No, she is one of us. She was only following orders, but she gave us the time and place where they would land. She is a hero," Mon said to the people.

"It's a lie!" Lyta shouted at him.

"Come with us," Mon offered her.

"No. I'm no traitor," Lyta said defiantly.

More military ships arrived to reinforce the area. Black Zero sympathizers took the government's weapons and fled the scene. "Very well," Mon said to her and walked off.

* * *

**Military Guild**

At the war-room, Daron was impatient. "Quadrant one, two, and three have been swept, cleared, and secured," Jayna reported.

"And?" Daron asked.

"And we have yet to find the Black Zero stronghold but there is only one quadrant left to lockdown," Jayna said.

"Why the delay?" Daron asked.

"There's been a situation with the rankless," Jayna admitted. "Commander Zod, where is your squad?"

"Squad...down," Lyta reported.

Jayna stared ahead stunned by the news. "Was it Black Zero? How many of them were there?"

"Just one confirmed," Lyta replied.

"How is that possible?" Jayna asked her.

"He had abilities, powers," Lyta said vaguely.

Kara then activated surveillance video footage of Mon fighting the soldiers and leaving Lyta alone. "No, she is one of us. She was only following orders, but she gave us the time and place where they would land. She is a hero," Mon was heard.

"He's lying," Jayna said quickly.

"Why did he leave Lyta unharmed?" Daron asked.

"It's a trick to create division in our ranks," Jayna said obviously.

"How did Black Zero know the time and place our soldiers would arrive?" Daron asked her.

"I don't know," Jayna admitted.

"Have Captain Lyta-Zod arrested for treason," Daron ordered.

* * *

**Kandor Slums **

Kara wore cheap clothes and a brunette wig as she walked around Section 19. Two soldiers stopped her to scan her face. "Stop right there," they ordered not recognizing her.

Kara's eyes lit up causing their scanners to explode. "What the fuck?" they wondered.

Kara then beat them down to the ground before they knew what hit them. She then passed through and arrived at the Black Zero headquarters. "Password," a guard demanded.

"Midvale," Kara answered.

Inside the compound, she found the Black Zero terrorists cleaning their confiscated weapons and training in hand-to-hand combat. Kara then approached Mon deep inside the compound without his helmet on. "I missed you," Kara said to him.

"Let's take this inside where I can interrogate you without interruption," Mon smiled at her.

Mon took her inside his private quarters which was essentially a bunker room. Mon locked the door behind them. "How's the high life?" he asked resentfully.

"Don't give me that bullshit. You were living it up during your time as a prince," Kara said dismissively.

"How long do I have to be down here?" Mon asked.

"When Brainiac and the Daxam fleet are destroyed, we can start phase two," Kara said.

"You're marrying Zod? You going to have a kid with him too?" Mon asked annoyed.

"Oh, stop. All he wants is power," Kara assured him.

Kara then took off her coat and dropped her dress. "Tonight, you better terrorize me."

* * *

**Daxam **

Prince Lar-Gand came before his father, King Dar-Gand, in his grand throne room. He took a knee before his father's throne. In the room was Princess Rhea and her young son.

"You come to me empty-handed," Dar said displeased.

"The Kryptonians refuse to pay the annual tribute," Lar told him.

"When did the Kryptonians grow a spine?" Dar wondered.

"I believe...the Supreme Chancellor's daughter, Nyssa-Vex, is responsible for the change. She has the Supreme Chancellor's ear," Lar said.

Dar turned to his admirals and generals. "Prepare for war. We will make them pay for their defiance. I will lead the attack personally."

"Father, allow me to lead the attack," Lar requested.

"You have already failed me once. I will show you how it is done," Dar said to him.

The Daxam fleet composed of a hundred spaceships were fueled and made ready to leave. Thousands of Daxam troops formed up ready to enter the ships.


	4. Chapter 4

In the temple of Rao, Brainiac 5 was hidden inside an egg-shaped chamber that dominated the room. A metal claw from the ceiling placed his golden helmet on his head and sealed it so it wouldn't easily come off. The egg chamber then opened revealing Brainiac 5 on his throne with priestesses attending him oblivious to his true nature.

"Begin preparations for the Nova Cycle Festival," the Voice ordered.

"The Nova Cycle is not for weeks," the head priestess objected.

"It is Rao's will that the Nova Cycle shall begin today," another priestess said smartly.

"Yes, thank you for that," the Voice said condescendingly to her. "The military's failed initiative has created much unrest. The faith of the rankless has been shaken. The Nova Cycles shall begin today," he ordered.

"I will start preparations immediately," the head priestess replied.

"We shall walk amongst the rankless and show them how the light of Rao can heal all wounds," the Voice said.

He then led his priestesses to a balcony overlooking the entire city. Like a boss, he touched a pad ending the night simulation and flooding the city with daylight. "Today, we shall spread the word of Rao. Today, Kandor will be reborn."

* * *

**Military Guild**

Gen. Jayna-Zod summoned her daughter, Cpt. Lyta-Zod to the war-room. "You will report to intelligence for review," Gen. Jayna said to her.

"That was fast. The action has barely ended," Lyta remarked.

"You disobeyed a direct order," Jayna raged.

"Please, everyone does it," Lyta rolled her eyes. "I protected my squad."

"Three members of your squad are dead and the rest incapacitated, Lyta," Jayna pointed out.

"I know but the rest are alive. We couldn't have anticipated the strength of Black Zero," Lyta protested.

"Save it for the review. Get changed," Jayna ordered pissed-off. "Command is more than just making tough calls. It's about answering for them too."

* * *

**Lawmakers Guild **

Kara squinted as she entered the Supreme Chancellor's chambers. "I am so hungover right now and that light isn't making it better."

"I'm not particularly fond of the idea of the Voice of Rao being able to turn on and off the daylight whenever he sees fit," Daron told her. "It's completely arbitrary."

"It doesn't affect him, so he figures he can keep everyone else off-balanced," Kara explained.

"He's beginning the Nova Cycles early and preaching in the streets," Daron pointed out. "The last Voice of Rao never did that."

"Maybe because the last Voice of Rao was a total fraud that is thankfully gone," Kara recalled.

"And this machine is the real deal?" Daron asked skeptically.

"A leader doesn't have to believe his bullshit. He just has to make other people believe his bullshit and appear sincere. Brainiac 5 is the perfect man for the job," Kara said.

"What is the agenda for today?" Daron asked.

"We're going to convict Lyta-Zod for treason forcing Jor to marry Lana in order to give her a pardon," Kara said bored.

"I still don't understand why that marriage is such a big deal," Daron said confused.

"You don't need to understand," Kara replied coldly. "Bring the Council in. We must discuss the Fort Rozz initiative," Kara ordered.

"As you wish," Daron agreed submissively.

* * *

**Military Guild **

Dev-Em came out of Intelligence after being interviewed and approached Lyta. "You're a good soldier, Lyta. An even better commander. I told them that."

"Thank you, Dev, for your loyalty," Lyta said awkwardly.

"I hope you know it's more than just loyalty" Dev admitted.

"Commander Zod!" Intelligence called her in.

Lyta didn't have time to deal with Dev's confession of feelings for her. She went inside and met with the Intelligence review. "How did Black Zero know the time and location of your insertion?" the chairman asked.

"I don't know," Lyta admitted.

"How did the Black Zero leader defeat your squad?" he asked.

"He had superior strength we didn't account for. He couldn't be apprehended physically and was resistant to our weapons. I can't explain it," Lyta replied.

"Why did he not attack you?" the chairman asked.

"I don't know for sure, but I believe it was to create dissension in the ranks," Lyta speculated.

"Was this one of your soldiers?" the chairman asked showing a video of a soldier firing at a civilian for no apparent reason.

"He must be Black Zero," Lyta said.

"Hard to tell though," the chairman said skeptically.

The video then shifted to Mon with his helmet on conversing with Lyta, the last one standing. "No, she is one of us. She was only following orders, but she gave us the time and place where they would land. She is a hero," Mon had said to the people.

"Black Zero lies," Lyta said.

Daron then entered the room. "As you can see, probable cause of treason. This is now the tribunal's jurisdiction," he said.

"Take her away," Daron ordered a squad of soldiers.

* * *

Jor-El entered the Military Guild but was stopped by Dev-Em. " Back off. I need to talk to Lyta," Jor insisted.

"Area is restricted," Dev told him.

"I'm looking for trouble. Have you seen it?" Jor mocked.

Dev punched Jor to the stomach dropping him. "Lieutenant, I will speak with him," Jayna told Dev off. "Stay away from Lyta. There's more to this than you know."

"I know completely what's going on. I was taken prisoner by Black Zero before the attack. She had abilities. She could manipulate energy. Black Zero is not just rankless. It's something else too," Jor said.

"Lyta has been charged with treason. It's now out of my control," Jayna told him.

"What will happen to her?" Jor asked.

"She will be executed," Jayna said angrily. "And I believe you are the cause."

"Me?" Jor wondered.

"Don't be so naive. There's more at play here than you realize," Jayna said referring to Daron and Nyssa.

* * *

**Lawmakers Guild Apartments**

Kara looked over a black and gold dress. She programmed two holograms of herself to see how she would look. Jor then barged in. "What color should I wear?" Kara asked.

"The gold one," Jor said instantly.

"You seem troubled," Kara sensed.

"Lyta-Zod has been charged with treason," Jor brought up. "She's being set up."

"Marry Lara-Van and the charges will be dropped," Kara said simply.

"You mean you will recommend," Jor said confused.

"You still don't understand. I'm the power behind the throne," Kara said to him. "Not my father or even the Voice of Rao. What I want gets done."

"I'll do it," Jor said finally.

"Only the Voice of Rao can annul a marriage," Kara reminded him.

"I understand," he said.

Kara looked at his worried expression. "You love her, don't you?"

"Yes," Jor admitted.

"Your love with Lara will be even stronger. I promise you," Kara told him.

* * *

**Lawmakers Guild **

Gen. Jayna came to visit the Supreme Chancellor in his office. Daron looked over a message from Kara. "My daughter is no traitor," Jayna insisted.

"I believe you. Incompetent perhaps but no traitor," Daron agreed. "She will be freed and sent back to her unit soon."

"Why not now?" Jayna asked.

"Come now, you know how this game is played. When this is over, Lyta is not to come near to Jor-El. Is that clear?" Daron said to her.

"Perfectly," Jayna realized.

* * *

**Military Guild **

Gen. Jayna entered Lyta's cell. "If you've come to glare at me in disappointment, you can leave," she said bitterly.

"I've come to tell you that you will soon be free and sent back to your unit," Jayna told her.

"What?" Jayna wondered.

"New evidence showed you were framed by Black Zero," Jayna lied.

"Why can't I leave now?" Lyta asked anxiously.

"You will be released tomorrow morning. And there is one other thing. You are never to go near Jor-El," Jayna told her.

"Are you telling me this?" Lyta asked.

"The Supreme Chancellor is telling you," Jayna said.

* * *

**Lawmakers Guild**

That evening, Jor-El and Lara-Van came together for the marriage ceremony. A number of high-ranking people were present including Daron, Kara, the Voice, Zor, Alura, Astra, Non, and Lara's parents. Kara felt a surreal experience seeing them all together laughing and enjoying each others company.

"It's an honor to meet you in person, Supreme Chancellor," Non said to Daron.

"Honor is all mine, Non-In-Ze," Daron replied.

"Congratulations on the conception of your daughter," Kara said to Alura, her mother.

"We would prefer to keep that a secret in case we have to terminate," Alura said awkwardly.

"Why would that be necessary?" Kara asked curiously.

"Unfortunately, genetic abnormalities in behavior and mental development are found in our family," Alura admitted.

"You have my sympathy," Kara said to her.

"Yes, well, we hope for the best, of course," Alura smiled sadly.

Kara felt sick to her stomach and went over to Daron. "Finish the ceremony without me," she ordered and then left the room.

The Voice came between Jor-El and Lara-Van. "As you are the Moon of his life, he shall be your Sun and Stars. Your love shall be as ever-present as those two celestial bodies...even though they are sometimes hidden from one another's sight. Your love will be the guiding force that charts the course of your tomorrows, holds your world together in difficult times, and will make life itself shine bolder and brighter than we beings have a right to dream of."

"I am yours," Jor said to Lara.

"And I am yours," Lara replied.

"What Rao has brought together, let no man separate. I now pronounce you man and wife," the Voice said to all.

* * *

After the ceremony, Brainiac 5 discreetly took off his helmet and walked to Kara's apartment in a rankless Kryptonian jacket. He entered her room and found Kara sobbing on her bed. "The ceremony has concluded," he reported.

"Good," Kara said wiping away her tears.

Brainiac 5 came over to her bed. "How does it feel to be rejected by your father?" Kara asked him.

"I feel nothing," Brainiac 5 reminded her.

"During my entire childhood, I never felt my parents' love. Only their disappointment," Kara cried.

"To be fair, you were a troubled youngster," Brainiac 5 smiled.

Kara smiled sadly and couldn't help but laugh. "I'll make sure this version of me is loved. I will teach her, inspire her, and bring her joy."

"Your narcissism has no bounds," Brainiac 5 said to her.

Kara chuckled at that and then cried on his shoulder. Brainiac 5 held her there patting her back every so often. "I now know why you cry but it is something I can never do," he said to her wiping away her tears.

"You're my best friend, Barney," Kara said to him.

"I know," he replied.


	5. Chapter 5

Major Dru-Zod entered a training chamber and found Kara sitting on a throne. Dru was already in battle armor while Kara was in a simple black dress. "Come," Kara gestured to him.

Dru nodded and walked over to her. Once he was close enough, he engaged her in hand-to-hand combat while she remained on her throne. Kara blocked all of his punches and high kicks with ease. Dru fought furiously not caring who Kara was. For him, she was just an enemy that had to be defeated. As he continued to fight, his armor cracked and fell off from Kara's impacts. In frustration, Dru head-butted her nearly knocking himself out. He fell to the floor dazed.

"Stop," she ordered knowing Dru would fight to the death otherwise.

Dru got back to his feet with broken armor falling off him. "Your prowess has no equal," he declared.

"Finally, some respect," Kara smirked.

"Were all these days in yellow sunlight for nothing?" he asked her.

"I spent thirty years in close orbit around a yellow sun and then spent even more years on a planet with that very same sun. No amount of yellow sunlight I give you will ever make you a match for me," Kara told him.

"Still, picking you for a mate was the right decision. I cam here today to warn you. There are many things in heaven and Krypton but you can only have what I choose to give you. What I do not give you, you must never take by force," Kara told him.

"It shall be etched in my heart," Dru promised.

"Your thoughts betray you, Zod. Your feelings for your sister are strong," Kara sensed.

Dru tried to hide it. "Have faith in me," Kara told him.

* * *

**Military Guild-Ten Cycles Ago **

Jayna watched as her two children fought in hand-to-hand combat. Dru was kicking Lyta's ass but before giving her a knock-out blow, he hesitated.

"You hold back because she is your sister. Your inability to give her the final blow makes her vulnerable to a real opponent who will give her no mercy," Jayna lectured. "Is that honorable?"

Lyta then attacked Dru from behind taking him down to the floor. Lyta then punched Dru continuously until he was knocked unconscious. "You must put honor above love, above life, even above family," Jayna taught.

The next day, Dru and Lyta came before Jayna. "Today is your trial by ice. You will make your way to the jewel mountains. There you will find the sword of Jor-Em, Krypton's greatest warrior. You will follow in the footsteps of the ones before you or you will die trying," she ordered them.

In the icy wastelands outside the city, the two of them made their way to a giant sword monument. The temperature was freezing and the oxygen was low. As they reached the sword, they found a compartment containing one oxygen mask.

"We share it on the way back," Lyta suggested.

"No, this is the part of the test," Dru realized. "We fight to the death."

Dru pushed Lyta in the snow. She got back up and fought him back. Dru let her win the fight allowing her to break his leg. Lyta then took off with the oxygen mask leaving Dru to die. Dru sat down and waited for the end. Just as he was about to freeze to death, Jor-El shook him.

"Let him be. It's their tradition," Zor-El told him as Jor departed from the science team.

"That's bullshit," Jor replied and gave Dru an oxygen mask and placed a heater device on his chest to warm him up.

"Let me die," Dru said deliriously.

"I saw what happened. How did a girl kick your ass?" Jor asked him.

"She's my sister," Dru replied.

Jor became serious realizing what Dru had done. "I'll help you get back."

"I would rather die than suffer the dishonor," Dru said to him.

"I think we have different ideas of honor," Jor smiled at him. "What's more honorable than ensuring one's sister makes it back alive. That sounds pretty bad-ass to me."

Dru gave him a grateful look. Jor got him back to his feet. The two walked back towards the city taking turns with the oxygen mask. As they approached the city, Jor left Dru's side. Coming to the city gate, Dru limped his way towards the guards.

"Inform the Military Guild," the head guard said as he recognized Dru's crest. From that time on, Dru and Jor were best friends.

Dru came before his mother with a limp and exhausted. "You were defeated by your sister in combat and you came back late. You are her older brother. You should be ashamed of yourself," Jayna scolded.

Dru, however, went through the ranks quickly defeating his superiors in mortal combat and proving himself in combat missions. When he spoke to his men, he always spoke in terms of the common good.

"It has been said that your own strength is of the highest importance. It has been said that comrades that are injured or sick should be left to die. That they are just weak and should be discarded. I say to you now that we are as strong as our weakest link. We are a collective unit so put your own personal ambitions aside because when you're being shot at by a Black Zero terrorist the rank of the one next to you isn't going to matter. Know this: I would die for anyone of you," Dru said to his men.

"If you challenge my leadership, know that I do not fight for myself but for all of you," Dru told them.

From that time on, no one dared to challenge his leadership. For if anyone did think to challenge Dru, his loyal men would "disappear" the ambitious soldier.

* * *

**Lawmakers Guild-Present Day**

Daron convened the Council to discuss Fort Rozz. Alura was present as one of the councilors representing the House of El. Kara was present as well ready to intervene if Daron lost his nerve. "The Fort Rozz project is hereby terminated. High-risk prisoners will instead be executed," Daron said.

"What of rehabilitation?" Alura asked dismayed.

"The risk of escape is too high," Daron said flatly.

"No one has ever escaped the Phantom Zone," Alura replied. "Execution is barbaric."

"Some consider a lifetime experiencing the past, present, and future all at once without a body in a void to be barbaric," Kara spoke up.

"Death is final," Alura told her. "And with Fort Rozz, the prisoners are able to keep their corporeal selves while in the Phantom Zone."

"And should they be released prematurely?" Kara asked.

"Impossible," Alura doubted.

Kara closed her eyes knowing that wasn't true. "My decision is final," Daron told her.

"It is a decision for the whole Council," Alura rebuked him.

Kara eyed the Council knowing she didn't have all of them in her pocket. "I support the Supreme Chancellor's decision. These prisoners received fair trials. They should all be executed," Gen. Jayna spoke up.

"The Military Guild doesn't receive a vote here," Alura pointed out.

"I will still speak," Jayna stared her down.

The Council began to argue among themselves over the issue. "As a judge, I will never hand down the death sentence to anyone," Alura said to Daron and Kara.

"Then you shall be relieved of your duties," Kara said angrily.

"Who are you to make that decision? You're just the daughter of Daron-Vex who has never lived in Kandor. You come here like you own the city," Alura questioned.

"I am your next Supreme Chancellor," Kara revealed.

The Council gave Kara an odd look. "The Supreme Chancellorship is rotated among the Council. It is not a monarchy," Alura told her.

"I'm altering the rules. Pray, I don't alert them further," Kara glared at her.

The Voice then entered the Council meeting silencing everyone. "All prisoners must be given time to repent of their sins. With the exception of treason, all prisoners must be given the chance to rehabilitate. However, the Phantom Zone is too cruel."

"What do you propose, Your Eminence?" Daron asked.

"Take the prisoners of Fort Rozz into close orbit with our star, so they may experience Rao's light and be redeemed. That way they may experience the light while not being a danger to Krypton," the Voice said.

"And should they escape, Your Eminence?" Jayna asked.

"Then it is the will of Rao," the Voice replied.

"It shall be done as you say...if the Council is in agreement," Daron said meekly.

A majority of the Council raised their hands including a reluctant Alura. Kara eyed the Voice for a moment and then left the room.

* * *

**Fort Rozz Launch **

Kara and Brainiac 5 watched Fort Rozz's rocket engines fire up wearing rankless uniforms. The ship went high into the atmosphere until it was gone. "I feel like history is repeating itself," Kara said sadly. "Why didn't you back me up?"

"I defused the situation," Brainiac 5 replied. "Besides, they won't be escaping this time."

"How can you be so sure?" Kara asked.

"Because I programmed it to go straight into the sun," Brainiac 5 said simply.

Kara stared at him. "But the guards?"

"Guards like Master Jailer?" Brainiac 5 asked.

"Most of them were good," Kara pointed out.

"We're going to have to make tough decisions every step of the way. I decided to shield you from responsibility in this case," Brainiac 5 said to her.

"Thanks," Kara rolled her eyes.

As Brainiac 5 said, Fort Rozz went directly towards the sun. There was a brief panic onboard the ship as the guards tried to regain control of the ship. Prisoners started banging on their cells as the life support systems could no longer keep them cool. Everyone started shouting as all attempts to stop the ship failed. The ship suddenly became breached as flames roared through the halls killing everyone onboard. The ship itself was incinerated as it got too close to the red giant.

"And they're gone," Brainiac 5 said a few minutes later.

"Did you give them a little prayer before they died?" Kara asked.

"No," he replied.

* * *

**Lawmakers Guild **

Lyta was brought forth before a large audience of distinguished Kryptonians. Gen. Jayna and Maj. Dru were present along with several members of the Military Guild. Daron and Kara came forth to preside over the execution. The executioner wearing a helmet held a blade and stood behind Lyta. She went to her knees and the executioner then cocked his blade back for a clean swipe.

"Stop!" Daron ordered the executioner. "Lyta-Zod, new evidence has emerged from a Black Zero defector that you were framed. All charges have been dropped. You are to be reinstated immediately to full rank I sincerely apologize to you and beg for your forgiveness."

Lyta gave a sigh of relief completely speechless. The audience then departed the dome. Dru came to Lyta's side and gave her a hand picking her up. "Did you have something to do with this?" she asked him.

Dru said nothing. "Thank you, brother. Who do I owe favors to?" Lyta asked.

"You owe no one," Dru told her and then departed from her.

* * *

**Kandor Slums **

Jor, Dru, and Kara competed to see who could drink the most while Lara looked on. The three of them slammed their shots on the table at the same time. "Another," Jor ordered.

"At this rate, all of you will be in the infirmary," Lara smiled amused.

"It's a special occasion. To your union," Jor toasted Dru and Kara.

"Thank you," Dru said appreciatively.

"How do you learn to drink?" Jor asked Kara.

"I've had a lot of practice," Kara said vaguely.

"You'd have to deal with your father's bullshit," Jor said obnoxiously.

"Now, now, don't get political," Dru lectured him.

"It's fine. It's true. He's an asshole but the four of us here will be running this bitch very soon," Kara predicted.

"I don't want to rule. I just want to be at my observatory and stare at stars all night," Jor said.

"Ruling a planet is the last thing I would want to do," Dru seconded.

"History has proven that those who don't desire to rule are the best at it," Lara reminded them.

The three continued to drink and then Lara ensured Jor and Dru got home. "Can I give you a ride?" she asked Kara.

"I'll be fine," Kara told her.

As soon as they left, Mon dropped in without his helmet on. No one recognized him or identified him as a Daxam. "This is risky," Kara told him.

"Nura didn't see anything happening," Mon shrugged.

"You mad at me?" Kara asked drunkenly.

"It's all part of the plan. Besides, I know you don't love that tool," Mon smirked.

"This marriage will be short-lived, I assure you," Kara said darkly. "And then the two of us will rule the Daxamites and Kryptonians together."

"I trust you," Mon assured her.

"Right now, I want your men to kidnap me and then have the Black Zero leader have his way with me," Kara said to him.

Mon nodded and then gestured to his men standing by. Black Zero operatives quickly took hold of Kara and dragged her away. She pretended to resist them shrieking as they hauled her off. "I'll have a bottle to go," Mon said to the unconcerned bartender.


	6. Chapter 6

In the Kandor Slums, Kara enjoyed herself as Black Zero operatives tried to "soften" her up with punches to her face and midsection as she was tied to a chair. All of them came away from her with nearly broken hands with Kara unaffected. "The bitch is made of stone," one remarked.

"Try steel," Kara smirked.

"That's enough," Mon ordered with Nura at his side. He gathered the others around Kara. "This is Nyssa-Vex, our honored guest."

"Finally, some respect," Kara nodded.

"She shall receive the full treatment," Mon ordered.

Kara was then taken away to be tortured in various ways. "What is the point of this?" Nura asked Mon.

"She loves it," Mon assured her. "Plus, the men need practice."

"Anything else?" Nura asked knowingly.

"With her gone, our enemies will reveal themselves," Mon said to her.

* * *

**Lawmakers Guild**

Daron invited Jayna to his office for a private conversation feeling free to do so with Kara's absence. "We are doing everything we can to find your missing daughter," Jayna assured him.

"She's not my daughter. My daughter is dead," Daron revealed. "She is an imposter, and I am her puppet."

"What are you saying?" Jayna asked alarmed.

"What I am saying is that it's all bullshit. Everything. She is someone that claims to be from the future, and she has powers beyond imagination. She's practically a goddess from our legends. When she first arrived here, she took down an entire squad of my best troops effortlessly," Daron said.

"How is this possible?" Jayna asked.

"Yellow sunlight. Our cells are able to absorb an unlimited supply of yellow sunlight. It gives us powers of flight, invulnerability, strength, and speed a thousand times over. She could destroy this world," Daron said.

"Then we produce yellow sunlight and train," Jayna said obviously.

"You don't understand. She's been in direct yellow sunlight for decades. No amount of training in a few days or a week is going to be able to stop her," Daron told her.

"Why so soon?" Jayna asked.

"Because the Daxam fleet is on its way here. She pissed them off intentionally and now they're on their way here to destroy our cities. If I don't cooperate with her, the Daxamites will end us," Daron said distressed.

"We must go to the Voice of Rao," Jayna suggested.

"The Voice of Rao is one of them. He's a fucking robot. Black Zero's leadership is them as well. Lyta's trial for treason was orchestrated by them. Don't you understand?" Daron said to her.

"My son's marriage to her...," Jayna realized.

"They're consolidating their power on Krypton. You saw how she acts in the Council. She wants to get rid of me and make herself the Supreme Chancellor, and she won't let go of her power. She will be dictator for life," Daron warned.

"What can we do?" Jayna asked.

"I overheard them say that radioactive Kryptonite is deadly to her. I can get the Science Guild to manufacture it easy enough but then I need someone from the Military Guild to deploy it," Daron said.

"If this fails, we're all dead," Jayna told him.

"I know," Daron nodded. "My wife and my daughter are dead. Krypton is all I have left. I won't lose her too."

"I'll find a few good men," Jayna promised.

* * *

**Science Guild **

Daron approached Zor-El at the Science Guild. "How may I serve the Supreme Chancellor?" Zor asked respectfully.

"I need radioactive Kryptonite," Daron said to him.

"How radioactive?" Zor asked.

"Until it glows green," Daron replied.

Zor gave Daron a concerned look. "I would be putting my scientists at risk."

"I know but it's important for the military. Can you do it?" Daron asked.

"Yes. When do you need it?" Zor asked.

"As soon as possible," Daron ordered.

"My men will begin work on it immediately," Zor assured him. A hungover Jor then entered the building and gave Daron and his brother a sheepish look.

"Where were you?" Zor demanded of his brother.

"Celebrating my friend's wedding so piss-off," Jor said irritably.

"You're standing the presence of the Supreme Chancellor," Zor raged.

"It's quite alright," Daron said. "Son, I understand you specialize in nuclear reactors."

"That's right," Jor said proudly.

"I need your help with this. Krypton will forever be in your debt," Daron said smoothly. "But it will be challenging."

"Yeah, right. What is it?" Jor asked.

* * *

**Military Guild **

Jayna called Dev-Em into her office for a secret meeting. "I received your message. You wanted to see me," Dev said.

"Take a seat, commander," Jayna offered.

"What I say to you now, I say because I trust you, Dev-Em," Jayna said.

"Thank you, General. That means a lot," Dev said touched.

"The rankless initiative: that was shit wasn't it?" Jayna asked.

"Complete shit," Dev agreed. "It only made things worse, and Lyta didn't deserve to be a scapegoat for the Council's decisions."

"What if I told you your comrades died for nothing. What if I told you the Chancellor's office and Black Zero were working together to distract us while they consolidated their power?" Jayna asked.

"That would be fucked up. The Supreme Chancellor?" Dev questioned.

"No, Nyssa and the Voice of Rao," Jayna clarified.

"But...there is nothing we can do about it. We don't set policy," Dev said helplessly.

"But the Supreme Chancellor does, and he needs our help," Jayna said to him.

"He would betray his own daughter?" Dev asked surprised.

"The real Nysaa is dead. This one is an imposter. She's responsible for Lyta's show trial and the rankless initiative. She set the Daxam fleet upon us. She's the real enemy," Jayna told him.

"You're committed to this," Dev realized.

Jayna nodded. "I am committed as well," Dev pledged.

"I know of your feelings for Lyta. When this is over, our houses will be joined," Jayna said to him.

"Everything I learned about being a soldier, I learned from your example. I will back you in anything," Dev said loyally.

* * *

**Lawmakers Guild **

The Voice of Rao came into Daron's office. "I would like for you to join me in the pardoning ceremony," he said.

"These Black Zero prisoners are bomb-makers, murderers, and traitors," Daron objected strongly.

"For every terrorist you kill, you spawn two more," the Voice said to him. "This is a chance for peace."

"You're just doing this to...," Daron said and then stopped himself.

"Finish your thought, Supreme Chancellor," the Voice allowed.

"Nothing," Daron said holding his tongue.

"I expect you to accompany me," the Voice said gesturing to the door.

Daron nodded reluctantly and followed the Voice to the dome where distinguished Kryptonians observed in the stands. A collection of prisoners were in orderly lines supervised by Dev-Em. The Voice took his place in the stands and addressed the prisoners.

"By Roa's mercy, your sins have been pardoned. Go, meditate on your sins and perfect yourself," the Voice said to them all.

A priest of Rao placed his hand on each prisoner and said the same words to each of them while putting hands on them. After each pardon, the prisoner was scanned by Dev. One of them was a bomb-maker charged with multiple soldier deaths.

"There must be a mistake, Supreme Chancellor," Dev said to him.

"Yes, yes there is," Daron said softly.

Dev and Daron made eye contact and then looked to the Voice. Dev nodded and then let the prisoner go. "Accompany this prisoner out of the building. I hope we understand each other," Daron said to him.

"We do, Supreme Chancellor," Dev agreed.

Dev took the prisoner out of the building, looked around, and then shot him dead.

* * *

Soon thereafter, Jayna came to Daron's office. "I hope the situation has become apparent to you. The Voice is freeing Black Zero terrorists because he is Black Zero," Daron said to her.

"I see that," Jayna said impatiently.

"When this over, democracy will be restored," Daron promised her.

"Ever since you arrived on Kandor, you've only worked to increase your own power," Jayna said skeptically.

"Yes but this time it will be the will of the people. When they see what I have done, what I was willing to sacrifice for Kandor, the people will vote me into office. No longer will the Supreme Chancellor be rotated among an unelected Council," Daron said excitedly.

"You could be Supreme Chancellor indefinitely," Jayna realized.

"Exactly. It's a far better choice than the theocracy of the Voice of Rao. I will separate church and state and create an elected parliament. I will break the wheel," Daron said to her.

"And what will the role of the Military Guild be?" Jayna asked.

"I will give every officer and soldier a vote. No longer will the Military Guild be excluded from Kandor politics. That is how coups happen. That is why the Voice of Rao will fall," Daron said to her.

* * *

**Kandor Slums**

Soldiers swarmed the underground looking for Kara. A fire-fight ensued between the soldiers and Black Zero. Dru-Zod took the lead accurately firing on the Black Zero terrorists with little regard for his own safety. "Split up," Dru ordered his squads.

Dru then took his own squad through the tunnels and cleared each room. Upon finding Kara strapped to a chair, Dru quickly released her. "I thought you would never come," Kara sobbed.

"It was my duty and privilege," Dru said to her.

"Get me out of here," Kara said and then pretended to need help walking. Dru assisted her out of the room and down the tunnels towards the exit.

Mon then appeared all by himself and confronted the squad. "He's too strong," Kara told Dru.

"Take my wife to the surface. I will hold him off," Dru said sacrificially.

"You can't beat him. Just let me go," Kara told him.

"In this life or the next, I will find you," Dru said to her.

"No!" Kara shrieked as Dru's men took her away.

"Brave of you," Mon said as he walked towards him.

Dru dropped his rifle to the ground and raised his fists. "I've trained with yellow sunlight," Dru revealed.

"It won't be enough," Mon replied.

The two clashed in a furious hand-to-hand fight while slamming each other into the tunnel walls. At first, the fight was even as Mon merely toyed with him. Dru took out a dagger only for Mon to swat it away. Mon then kicked his ass tearing apart his armor and breaking his bones. Still, Dru refused to give up. Mon then punched Dru hard enough that he tore through the street and into the air where he landed inside a skyscraper.

* * *

**Science Guild **

Daron urgently came to the Science Guild to collect the Kryptonite sample. "Radioactive as fuck," Jor grinned handing over the lead case to Daron.

"Thank you. You do your job well," Daron complimented as he opened the case and briefly saw the green glowing metal and then shut the case.

"What do you plan to do with it?" Jor asked curiously.

"Let's make this our little secret, shall we," Daron requested.

* * *

**Temple of Rao **

Dev-Em and his squad arrived at the Voice's chambers. "Your Eminence, we're here to escort you to the ceremony.

"There will be a slight delay. I have decided I need to speak to the common people of Kandor. I have much to learn and to judge," the Voice said.

"I don't understand," Dev admitted.

"The ceremony must be open to the public. I want the whole stadium filled with citizens, those with rank and those that are rankless, young and old, rich and poor. Turn no one away," the Voice ordered.

"Your Eminence, I don't know if we can get the people there in time," Dev objected.

"Then begin now," the Voice pressed.

* * *

**Lawmakers Guild **

Daron, Jayna, and Dev met in the Supreme Chancellor's office. "You're telling me there will be collateral damage?" Daron asked Dev.

"The room will be stuffed with collateral damage. This is no longer a controlled situation. We have to abort," Dev said seriously.

"At this point, if we back out it's more dangerous than going forward. The Voice must have been tipped off. That's why he wants the dome packed with people. He's using them as a human shield to protect himself," Daron said.

"If he knew our plan, we would already be dead," Janya pointed out. "He may suspect is all."

"Suspicion is enough," Daron said urgently.

"Is the Voice as powerful as Nyssa?" Jayna asked.

"I doubt it. He's a machine," Daron said vaguely.

"Plant the bomb in Nyssa's apartment and trigger it once she enters," Jayna said to Daron. "As for the Voice, you can take him," Jayna said to Dev.

"And what if they're both at the ceremony?" Daron asked.

"Then we abort. There are too many unknowns here. We must ensure that the two of them are separated," Jayna said.

* * *

**Lawmakers Guild Apartments**

Kara came back to her apartment and met up with Daron. "I'm happy for your safe return," he said with false sincerity.

"Save it," Kara said dismissively. "I want Major Dru-Zod to be given a commendation medal and promotion for his bravery in my recovery."

"Of course," Daron smiled.

"I always reward loyalty and punish disloyalty," Kara told him.

"As you should," Daron agreed. "The Nova Cycle ceremony is to begin soon."

Kara rolled her eyes disinterested. "I don't need to go to all of these ceremonies. That's your job."

"Very well," Daron said and left her apartment.

Kara sat down and activated her computer. Suddenly, the entire room exploded. The bomb blasted out the windows and flooded the hallway with smoke. Daron hit the floor stunned by the shockwave. Emergency personnel rushed to the scene but kept their distance once they detected radiation.

"It's too radioactive without a shield," the leader said to his team.

Mon heard the explosion from afar and immediately flew over to her apartment faster than anyone could see. He went straight into the burning apartment and found Kara on the floor unconscious. She was a bloody mess with green Kryptonite shrapnel all over her body. He quickly picked her up and flew her out the window towards the Fortress of Solitude.

Upon arriving inside, he then placed Kara on a medical table and gave her ample yellow sunlight.

"Kelos," Mon called over.

The droid looked over Kara's body. "I will need to extract the radioactive shrapnel."

"Then do it," Mon ordered.

The droid went to work slowly pulling each glowing green shard out of her body.

* * *

**Lawmakers Guild **

Meanwhile, the Voice preached to the common people inside the dome. "People of Kandor City, the time for holding myself apart from you is over. I look forward to getting to know you all intimately. Soon, you will have no secrets from me. I am the Son of Rao, not created but eternal with Rao. I come to you now in the flesh to grant eternal life and to save you from your sins. Only through the Son can you be saved," he said to them.

"It is said that those who are righteous shall live a long life with riches while those that are wicked shall be poor and rankless. But we have all seen wicked men reach the height of power and riches while little children beg for scraps. I tell you now, justice shall be dispensed in the next life. My father, Rao, shall then divide the righteous from the wicked," the Voice said to them all.

"How may we earn eternal life?" one asked from the crowd.

"Eternal life cannot be earned, my child. It can only be given by my Father through faith," the Voice replied. He then held up a tiny seed. "If your faith should be even as small as this seed, you will be able to move mountains. But is there any faith to be had in Kandor?"

"I believe!" one shouted. "I believe as well!" another said. Others said the same. Astra happened to be in the crowd and was moved by the Voice's speech.

The building then shook as Kara's apartment exploded. Dev and his squad came to the Voice's side. "A bomb has gone off inside the building. We must evacuate you."

"Very well," the Voice allowed and departed from the dome.

* * *

**Temple of Rao **

Dev escorted the Voice to his chambers inside the temple. "I have his Eminence. We're escorting him to his chambers," Dev radioed Janya.

"You do your job well," the Voice complimented.

"Thank you," Dev said awkwardly.

Upon entering his chambers, a military squad was ready for him led by Janya with laser rifles up. Dev then joined the group taking out his pistol. "If this moment is to be my last, I trust you will let me look upon it with my own eyes," the Voice said and then took off his helmet revealing Brainiac 5's true face.


	7. Chapter 7

Brainiac 5 stared down the squad orchestrating a coup against his divine authority. Without the other Legionnaires present, he was free to unload his power on them with extreme prejudice. Cables extended from his fingers with sharp spear points on the ends.

"Open fire!" Jayna shouted.

The squad all fired on Brainiac 5 with their laser rifles immediately deflecting off his shield. The deflected laser blasts hit the walls in every direction. Brainiac 5's cables went straight for the squad slicing through their skulls and then scrambling their brains. The squad dropped to the floor dead.

"Run!" Jayna ordered Dev.

The two of them ran down the halls fleeing for their lives. Brainiac 5 retracted his cables back into his fingertips and ignored them. He noticed the priestesses cowering away from the scene. "Clean this up," he ordered and then sat on his throne looking out the window in quiet reflection.

* * *

The next morning, Daron was brought before Brainiac 5 by guards loyal to the Voice. "We found him in a transport ship headed towards Argo," they told him.

"I am so glad you're unharmed," Daron said with false sincerity.

"Leave us," Brainiac 5 ordered the guards and priestesses.

"I will personally see to it that the savages that perpetuated this attack are dealt with swiftly. No mercy will be shown. We will make Black Zero bleed," Daron said lamely.

"I am Black Zero, the Council, and all of Krypton," Brainiac 5 told him. "I have interwoven myself into your defensive, energy, and life support systems. At any time, I could end the shield that protects this city, allow your nuclear energy plants to go into meltdown, and unleash plagues that could kill all life on this planet."

"You are merciful as you are wise," Daron said helplessly.

"Your coup attempt would have worked against lesser beings, but we are Legion. We have faced countless foes far more powerful and clever than you, Supreme Chancellor. If you kill one of us, I will kill this planet. If you manage to destroy this unit another will take its place. Do you realize the futility of your resistance?" Brainiac 5 asked.

"I do now," Daron replied.

Brainiac 5 turned his throne around showing his real robotic face to him. "What are you?" Daron asked horrified.

"I am the strength and knowledge of ten-thousand worlds," Brainiac 5 told him.

"Then why this charade?" Daron asked referring to the Voice of Rao.

"The people require a unifying force that goes beyond their intellect but reaches the emotional parts of their brains. Even if one does not believe in it, it would be foolish to not utilize such a vast resource," Brainiac 5 said to him.

"You don't believe in Rao," Brainiac 5 sensed.

"My parents worshipped the goddess of ice but then after the cataclysm, all religions aside from the worship of Rao were banned but unofficially tolerated. The Voice of Rao was anointed. He initiated the great purge. Those he did not convert, he killed. My parents refused...all I know is that their god couldn't save them any more than Rao's prophet could be saved from you," Daron said.

"What's the point in believing in something that holds no power?" Daron asked rhetorically.

"Your sun has great power giving you warmth, energy, food, and light. Yet, you did not expect the sun to save your parents, did you?" Brainiac 5 asked him.

"Well, no," Daron replied obviously.

"Perhaps your expectations are too high. The sun has the power to destroy your world by boiling away your oceans and scorching your land. Do not confuse apathy for powerlessness," Brainiac 5 told him.

"Are you here to destroy us?" Daron asked.

"Don't be foolish. We're here to save you," Brainiac 5 replied.

"From what?" Daron asked.

"My father will be here soon. He will rip Kandor from the planet and add it to his collection. You all will be in suspended animation for all eternity as my father probes your memories for information. The collection of Kandor will create a chain reaction that will destabilize the core and destroy the planet," Brainiac 5 revealed.

"We have to find a way to send him away," Daron said alarmed.

"Send him away? We have brought him here," Brainiac 5 corrected.

"Why?" Daron asked confused.

"We will destroy my father once and for all. We have the same goal in common: to seek knowledge. However, he sees information as a finite quality. Once he takes a city, he destroys the planet so no further information can be produced. I, on the other hand, seek to continue learning about everything I come into contact with. Life is always changing and adapting for all eternity. The more I know, the more questions I have," Brainiac 5 explained.

"What's your plan?" Daron asked.

"To consolidate our power here and unify the population against my father. Had your little coup succeeded, my father would have taken this city with you in it. And then the Daxam fleet would destroy the rest," Brainiac 5 said to him.

"Are you going to kill me?" Daron asked.

"That depends on whether I can trust you. Who was behind this coup attempt?" Brainiac 5 asked.

"I was...along with Gen. Jayna-Zod and five members of the Council," Daron admitted.

"How would you deal with these traitors?" Brainiac 5 asked.

"Exile them and promote their sons and daughters in their places," Daron suggested.

"Very good," Brainiac 5 smiled.

A pissed-off Kara entered the room perfectly healed wearing a new white dress. Daron gave her a surprised look. Kara picked up Daron by the neck and lifted him off the floor. "You piece of shit!" she spat at him.

"He's been reconciled to us," Brainiac 5 said calmly.

"Yeah, bullshit, this fucker deserves to die," Kara said angrily.

"Your legitimacy to the Council is based on the deception that you are his daughter. He has connections and trust with the Council that we do not have," Brainiac 5 said.

"You can just imitate him," Kara said.

"The risk of being found out is too great," Brainiac 5 told her.

"What the fuck does it matter now? We should just go with Plan B and conquer the planet," Kara said to him.

"Not without cause," Brainiac 5 replied.

Kara dropped Daron to the floor. "I hope you know what you're doing. Having a thousand shards of Kryptonite in my body hurt like hell," she said to Brainiac 5.

"You have my sympathies," Brainiac 5 said with false sincerity.

"So, how are we going to spin this?" Kara asked.

"The people have now witnessed the power of Rao. They must now feel his mercy and kindness," Brainiac 5 replied.

* * *

**Science Guild**

Daron arrived at the Science Guild with a glass shard in his pocket. "Supreme Chancellor, how can we help you today?" Zor asked with Jor by his side.

"I need this blood analyzed," Daron requested giving them a glass shard with Kara's blood on it.

Zor gave the glass shard a surprised look but followed the odd order. The computer analyzed the blood sample. "There's one registry but this doesn't make any sense," Zor said.

"Why not?" Daron asked.

"It's the same as my daughter, Kara," Zor said confused.

"It's a genetic match?" Daron pressed.

"According to this but that's impossible. My daughter is still in the genesis chamber," Zor said.

"Thank you," Daron said and then walked away.

* * *

**Lawmakers Guild**

The Voice and Kara confronted four Council members that were involved in the plot. "You stand accused of a plot against the Voice's life. Your guilt has already been established," Kara said to them.

The Council members gave them a defiant look. "We're prepared to die as true patriots," one of them said.

"You will not be executed but exiled. Your sons and daughters will take your positions," the Voice said to them. "Everyone in Kandor will know of your betrayal. You will be shamed but your children will be shielded from your disgrace."

"The truth will come out," another said.

"The truth? I am the truth," the Voice replied and then touched a datapad. Every house in Kandor was then given a news update framed by the Voice.

The Voice then turned to Kara. "Genesis Chamber: go now," he said urgently.

Kara gave him a wide-eyed look and ran off. The Voice gestured to his guards to take the council members away.

* * *

**Genesis Chamber **

Daron worked quickly to find Kara's embryo from the collection of pods. "Access denied," the computer said to him as Brainiac 5 locked him out.

Daron took his pistol and aimed at the entire collection. He would kill them all if it would accomplish his goal. Kara sped towards Daron. "Don't move or I'll shoot!" Daron shouted at her.

Kara stopped and stared at him intently. "This is you, right? You're Kara Zor-El, aren't you, the daughter of Zor-El? I should have known with all the favors you showered upon the House of El. How ironic?" Daron said.

"What is?" Kara asked.

"Your own mother tried to overthrow you," Daron smirked.

Kara then recalled that only four Councilmen had been at the sentencing. Kara held onto the railing as she realized what her mother had done. "But now, if I destroy you before you're even born, you'll all be gone," Daron said victoriously.

"That's not how time travel works," Kara told him.

"Bullshit!" Daron spat at her. "I finally found a way around your god-like powers. You're just as vulnerable as the rest of us."

Kara kept her distance from him. "You won't be able to stop Brainiac or the Daxam fleet by yourself. You need us."

"One problem at a time. Maybe the two of them will destroy each other," Daron said.

"We had a good thing going. Remember all the jokes and parties. We had some good laughs, didn't we?" Kara said to him.

"You impersonated my dead daughter. Ever since you arrived, it's been hell for me. To see you acting as if you were her," Daron said tearing up.

"I'm sorry," Kara said sincerely. "I had to."

"The nightmare ends now," Daron said as he pulled on the trigger.

White energy ropes wrapped around Daron's right arm paralyzing it. The ropes then sliced into his flesh as they contracted around his arm until his arm was torn apart. Daron looked behind him and gave Nura a horrified look. She raised her right hand and blasted his head off. Daron's headless body fell to the floor.

"How did you know?" Kara asked.

"I saw it," Nura replied.

"Thanks," Kara said appreciatively.

"I heard what he said about your mother," Nura said sympathetically.

"Yeah," Kara sighed.

"My mother disowned me when I took my father's side in the revolution to give men equal rights. Sometimes, the right thing requires the hardest sacrifices," Nura said.

"This adventure is not worth any of your lives. Tell me, do any of us die in the battle against Brainiac?" Kara asked.

"No," Nura lied.

Kara nodded pleased. "We should get going before someone comes in and sees this."

Nura smiled in agreement and the two went in opposite directions out of the chamber.

* * *

**Military Guild**

Lyta entered her office and found Dev already there. She immediately pulled out her pistol. "Dev-Em, you're a wanted man," she said surprised to see him.

"So is your mother," Dev reminded her.

"What happened? Did my mother really try to kill the Voice of Rao?" Lyta asked.

"Yes, we went to kill a man and found a monster. An alien, a machine, our blasters were useless. We never had a chance," Dev said still shell-shocked.

"Where's my mother?" Lyta asked.

"I've been trying to find her," Dev said.

"I might have an idea where she is," Lyta said.

* * *

**Lawmakers Guild Apartments**

Jor came to see Kara at her new apartment but was blocked by a guard. "I'm her husband's best friend. That means I have a right to speak with her."

"Piss-off," the guard told him.

Jor went forward only to be pushed back with the guard's rifle. "If you touch me with that thing again, I'll shove it up your ass."

The guard then pointed the laser rifle at Jor. He then received a radio message to let Jor in. "You may go in now," the guard allowed.

Jor came inside the apartment and found Kara on her couch. "What do you want?" she asked crossly.

"I do see the resemblance," Jor smiled.

Kara merely stared at him. "Zor often has trouble connecting the dots. Daron took the blood from your destroyed apartment. Your blood," Jor said.

"What are you trying to say?" Kara asked impatiently.

"You're my niece," Jor concluded. "You're Kara Zor-El."

"How does that make any sense?" Kara asked.

"I don't know. Time travel or some shit," Jor figured.

"Time travel? Get the fuck out of here," Kara said dismissively.

"I took a test on you. Your body is full of tachyons," Jor revealed.

Kara got off her couch and stared him down. "So, you figured you would come down here and fuck with the woman that can survive a bomb blast and is now the most powerful person in this city?"

"I'm not worried. You're not going to kill me," Jor said confidently.

"What makes you so confident about that?" Kara asked dangerously.

"Aside from the fact that I'm your uncle, it's obvious that I am meant for greater things. That's why you insisted on me getting hitched to Lara," Jor said as he poured himself a glass of alcohol.

"Your son is of some importance," Kara downplayed.

"When do I get to meet him?" Jor asked.

"Fourteen years from now," Kara replied.

"So long?" Jor said disappointed.

"Afraid so," Kara confirmed.

"Look, I think we can help each other. I can keep your parents off your trail and make sure your birth goes smoothly," Jor offered.

"In return for what?" Kara asked.

"Genuine friendship," Jor said vaguely.

"You're a lazy piece of shit lacking maturity and grace. You're the epitome of a fuck-up...but history remembers you as Krypton's greatest," Kara said pouring herself a glass.

"I'll drink to that," Jor said clinking glasses with her.

"Your brother has seniority. There's nothing I can do about that. But you will be the real power behind the Science Guild," Kara promised him. "I'll give you whatever you want."

"To family," Jor smiled as they downed their drinks.

* * *

**Icy Wilderness**

Lyta and Dev wore protective suits an oxygen masks as they reached the Jewel Mountains where the Sword of Jor-Em was located. Upon arriving, they found a tent with a heater. "She's here, alright," Lyta said to Dev.

Jayna ambushed them both with her rifle ready. She calmed down as she identified them both. "It's good to see you, Dev. I thought I was the only one that escaped."

"You were but now I am here to correct that mistake," Dev said to her revealing himself to be in league with Brainiac 5.

"What has he done to you?" Jayna said shocked.

"He showed me the wonders of the universe. Knowledge I never knew existed. Things you can't even imagine. He's made me better. Given me purpose," Dev said to the both of them.

"And what is that?" Jayna asked.

"To be something bigger than ourselves. I serve a being that has power over death. With him, there will be no pain. No more suffering. Imagine never having to lose anyone ever again. Come with me back to Kandor," Dev said to Lyta.

"He will show you. He will open your mind the way he has opened mine," Dev said.

"And if we don't?" Lyta asked.

"Then you will die here," Dev threatened.

Jayna went to shoot Dev. He quickly took hold of her disarming her. Lyta tried to pry him off her mother but was thrown back. Dev went for a knife in his left hand to stab Jayna went it was blasted off by Lyta's rifle. Dev then fell to the ground unconscious.

"You did what had to be done," Jayna assured her.

* * *

**Temple of Rao **

Kara brought Jor to Brainiac 5. "Nice to meet you in person," Jor said casually.

Brainiac 5 turned his chair to look upon them. "This was a risky move," he said disapprovingly.

"Well, I can just erase his memory if he becomes uncooperative," Kara said simply.

"What the fuck did I just hear?" Jor wondered.

"What usefulness do you bring to us?" Brainiac 5 asked him.

"I have the ear of the common people unlike the arrogant snobs that have their heads in the clouds," Jor said.

"Indeed," Brainiac 5 agreed. "As it happens, my vision is limited in the slums where many do not have even one electronic device."

"Exactly," Jor said.

"What counsel can you provide to me now?" Brainiac 5 asked.

"The end of the Nova Cycle celebration. You got to be there to extinguish the flame of rebirth. People are going to expect it. If you don't, people are going to question shit," Jor said.

"Very well," Brainiac 5 agreed. He then turned to Kara. "I believe it is time for us to begin phase two."

"Phase two?" Jor wondered.

* * *

**Kandor Slums**

The Voice entered a crowded alley with his priestesses with him. Colonel Dru-Zod and his men were present to keep the public a distance away from him. In a building overlooking the alley, Jayna, Lyta, and other resistance soldiers had their rifles on the Voice. "It is through fire that we are reborn," the Voice said to the crowds. "It cleanses and purifies making us worthy of what Rao has bestowed upon us."

"And now I introduced to you the daughter of Rao," the Voice said inviting Kara to the stage.

The crowd gave her a confused look. "She has received the spirit of the Flamebird and has transcended to something more," the Voice said to them.

Kara tensed up and went Prime glowing as bright as a star overwhelming the crowd. She then began to float in the air forming a sphere of intense light around her. She then came back to the ground and fired heat vision beams at the resistance position. Jayna and Lyta were incinerated on the spot along with the entire resistance. The building exploded as it was hit. Kara then powered down and joined the Voice's side.

"I give life to the righteous, but she gives death to the wicked," the Voice told the stunned crowd. The crowd immediately got on their knees in submission.

"Your faith has been rewarded. I have come to lift you out of despair and make your city whole. From this moment forward, the divide between those with rank and rankless will be no more. All will prosper and thrive and because of your devotion, I will lead you to a place of eternal life. You will become immortal. You will speak with one voice," The Voice said to them.

"Now, who wants eternal life?" the Voice asked them.


	8. Chapter 8

After the display of force in the Kandor slums, Kara ripped through the Black Zero hideouts knowing their locations and weapon caches in the tunnels underneath the city. Black Zero terrorists were caught off guard as Kara dropped down and started incinerating them with heat vision. A few managed to get a few shots on her only to have the bursts not affect her. Moving quickly through the tunnels, Kara turned everyone in front of her to ash. Reaching an open area, the Black Zero attempted to bottleneck her as she entered. As they fired on her, she deflected their laser bursts back at them and then clapped her hands stunning them all. She then incinerated them as she cleared the room. Occasionally, Kara would engage in hand-to-hand combat breaking necks and skulls with one punch. After she was done, Military Guild troops came into the tunnels to do their own clearing.

"Tunnel system is clear. Do you think some escaped to the surface?" Dru asked Kara.

"Possibly," Kara said unconcernedly. "I figured you would actually be a little more pissed."

"My mother and sister committed treason. There's nothing else to say," Dru replied coldly.

Kara eyed him wondering if all Kryptonians were like him. During her years on Earth, she had become incredibly attached to the humans crying and mourning their passings. "I'll make things right for your family," Kara promised him.

* * *

**Lawmakers Guild **

The next morning, Kara sat in the Supreme Chancellor's chair with the Voice standing next to her. In front of her were the loyal Council members that had recently been appointed. "I hope you realize it is not wise to oppose the children of Rao. We are all-knowing and all-powerful," Kara told them.

"Of course," Kylo of the House of Ren agreed.

"You form a majority of the Council by one vote. If any of you waver, we lose our majority. If any of my proposals fail, I will consider it a slight by all of you. So, you best police yourselves," Kara warned.

Kara handed them a pad with her list of proposals. "You will pass all of these proposals or the deal is off. Failure to comply will result in a catastrophic hack that will send your guilds into the dark ages."

"What is your solution to the incoming Daxam fleet?" Kylo asked.

"They are no threat to me. However, should something unfortunate happen to me, you're all fucked," Kara reminded them.

"Not very democratic. Even your father tried to build consensus," Wi of the House of Xi remarked.

"We still wish to give the perception of democracy," the Voice replied.

"Many of our people firmly believe in the two of you. They will be disappointed if you are revealed as frauds," Kin of House Ko warned.

"That will never happen," Kara assured him. "I have one golden rule: Fuck with me and I fuck with you."

The Council members gave her serious looks and then bowed before them as they left the office. "Your mother will surely oppose you," the Voice warned.

"I know," Kara sighed.

* * *

**Military Guild **

Kara came to visit the Military Guild with a large formation of troops in front of her with Dru-Zod at her side. "General Jayna and Captain Lyta of House Zod gave their lives fighting the treachery of Black Zero. So, it shall be written. So, it shall be," Kara declared.

Dru nodded gratefully. "For his faithful service, dedication to duty, and proven leadership, I hereby promote Dru-Zod general and commander of Kandor Armed Forces and shall represent his House at the Council," Kara said as she pinned the rank on his collar.

Kara then turned to the army in front of her. "Sagatorie, you have been treated as slaves by the Council. Now, you will be given a voice for the first time in centuries. You have liberated this city from the grip of Black Zero. But the war is not over. We will not lay down our spears until we have liberated every Kryptonian city and then we will take our rightful place as a galactic empire! For a safe and secure society."

The troops immediately gave her the salute. "Was that over the top? I can never tell," Kara asked Dru.

"It was good," he assured her.

"I want continuous drills. They must be ready for an imminent attack," Kara ordered him.

"From the Daxam?" Dru asked.

"No, something far worse," Kara replied.

* * *

**Lawmakers Guild Apartments **

Kara summoned Jor-El to her room for a talk. "You must be taking the death of Lyta-Zod hard," Kara assumed.

"Not at all," Jor said confused.

Kara eyed him wondering if he was telling the truth. "You were her lover a few cycles," Kara reminded him. "You were childhood friends, the sister of your best friend."

"You win some, you lose some," Jor said simply. "There's no point thinking about the dead. Besides, Lara has been proven to be a great partner. She's so submissive yet feisty," Jor smiled.

"You bastard, you should at least feel something," Kara said getting in his face.

"You're the one that is acting curious," Jor said to her.

Kara looked away from him confused. Had human empathy changed how she thought about life and death? Were her feelings more similar to humans than her own people? She noticed how Dru didn't seem to care about his mother's and sister's death and how nonchalant her parents were about her termination. "Do you ever cry, Jor?" Kara asked him.

He tried to think of a time. "Maybe, when I broke my leg on my hoverboard when I was a child."

"No, Jor, I mean...do you ever cry when you grieve?" she asked.

"No," Jor said giving her a strange look. "No one grieves for the dead. What's the point?" he asked.

Kara stared at him like he were some kind of sociopath. "You may go," she dismissed him.

"Good talk," Jor said as he left.

Kara fell into her chair bewildered. Brainiac 5 then decloaked inside her room. "You seem disturbed by his answers," he observed.

"Is he right? Do they all feel this way?" Kara wondered.

"More-or-less," Brainiac 5 replied. "Grieving for the dead can be distracting and therefore not beneficial to the evolution of the species."

"Grief is like pain. You need to know when you're being hurt," Kara said.

"There are pros and cons to every evolutionary choice," Brainiac 5 allowed. "You don't mind my company even though I feel no emotions. If you were to die, I would feel nothing."

"That's because you're a fucking machine," Kara replied obviously. "Why am I so different? Why do I feel so much pain in my heart?"

"We change when our programming is broken and then reformated," Brainiac 5 said.

"I'm going to make sure my younger self is able to feel emotions like I can," Kara pledged.

* * *

**Lawmaker's Guild **

With the dome rescinded from the Lawmaker's Guild building, the Council gathered with Kara in the early morning as the large red giant sun came up over the horizon. Each of the Council members had a datapad in their hands. "With Daron-Vex dead, I nominate myself, Nyssa Vex, as Supreme Chancellor," Kara began.

"Seconded," Kylo said quickly.

"This is nepotism. I nominate myself, Alura-El," Alura said.

Kara watched the Council closely as her majority gave her the vote she needed to win on the datapads. "Now, I want my agenda passed," Kara said to them.

"The Military Guild should not have a vote in this Council. The military follows civilian authority and that is how it has been for centuries," Alura objected.

"Silencing the military will only create tension that will boil over in a coup of the government. By giving them a voice, they will feel included in the government that sends them out on missions that could get them killed," Kara argued.

"You're married to General Zod. This will give you two votes," Alura accused.

"You will be surprised how disagreeable a married couple can be," Kara smirked.

"This is all about her keeping power and strengthening her majority," Alura said to the others. "If the Supreme Chancellor is ever a Zod, it could result in a dictatorship."

"I take offense at that," Dru frowned.

"We could give them a vote in the Council but forbid that they may be made Supreme Chancellor," one Council compromised.

Kara eyed the wavering Councilors. "Very well," Kara said editing her new law while receiving an accepting nod from Dru.

Once the law was passed, Dru took a step forward as an official Councilmen. "It shall now be forbidden to terminate pregnancies for any reason," Kara sent them her new proposal.

"Physically or mentally defective children will be a burden on society and increase crime. What is your reasoning?" Alura asked her.

"I don't require a reason," Kara replied coldly.

"We can't pass a law without a reason," Alura scoffed.

Kara struggled to articulate a reason. The Voice then stepped in. "All Kryptonians from conception are new beings with the Light of Rao within them. That Light shall not be extinguished without due cause," the Voice said stepping in.

"This is new doctrine," Alura objected.

"It is as old as life itself, only forgotten," the Voice replied.

Alura stepped towards Kara. "I have an unborn daughter in a pod. You are interfering with my rights as a parent."

"And have you determined her to be defective?" Kara asked.

"Not as of yet," Alura replied. "But should it become apparent, I reserve the right to terminate."

"Vice has no rights," Kara replied back.

"There is no vice in securing Kryptonian society from a defective unit," Alura said to her.

"I have made up my mind. Vote how you wish, Councilor," Kara said angrily.

The majority of the Council decided with Kara with a super-majority vote with Dru's inclusion. "That will be all," Kara dismissed them and then went inside to her office. Out of view of the others, Kara wrung her hands and began to sob uncontrollably. Clenching her fists, she gave a scream that blasted out the windows of her office.

* * *

**Rao Temple **

Brainiac 5 looked over the skyscrapers of Kandor when fifty Daxamite scout fighters went for their first raid. As they did, they showered the city with laser fire causing small explosions within the city. The fighters then went for the temple headed directly towards Brainiac 5's watchful eyes. As they got closer, Brainiac 5 hacked into their ships remotely. The fighters then exploded in the air. Their debris rained down on the city with none of them escaping. Brainiac 5 smirked and turned away from the window unimpressed.

"It is time," Brainiac 5 radioed the others.

* * *

The Daxamite fleet approached Krypton noticing the planet was already alerted to their presence. Dar-Grande was noticeably pissed off as he was told his scout fighters had been destroyed. "Krypton doesn't have that kind of weaponry."

"We are still analyzing what happened," an admiral said to him. "I advise we nuke them from orbit. It's the only way to be sure."

"Make preparations," Dar agreed.

Brainiac's skull ship suddenly appeared in front of them as it exited hyperspace. "What the fuck?" Dar wondered.

The skull ship fired relentlessly on the Daxamite ship from its surface cannons. "Take evasive action!" the admiral ordered.

The Daxamite fleet broke formation as it fired upon the Brainiac ship with minimal damage. Tentacles shot off from the skull ship and connected to Daxamite ships hacking into their ships to acquire their data logs. Daxamite fighters quickly fired on the tentacles freeing their cruisers. The skull ship then launched metallic spheres. As they came closer to the Daxamite fleet, they opened up spraying shrapnel in all directions.

The Legion eyed the two forces battling it out in the night sky. "Shall we proceed?" Brainiac 5 asked them.

"Yeah, sure," Kara said wiping away her tears.

"Are you going to be alright?" Nura asked concernedly.

"I'll be fine," Kara assured her.

"You know, every second we waste more of my people are getting killed," Mon said impatiently.

"At an exponential rate," Brainiac 5 agreed.

"We will win. I've seen it," Nura said confidently.

Kara paused to center herself. "Okay, I'm good," she said.

"Glad to hear it," Mon rolled his eyes.

The four then entered the Legion cruiser and took to the air towards the battle. The skull ship was making quick work of the Daxamite fleet slicing their ships to pieces with its tentacles. All of the Daxamite weapons barely scratched the surface of the moon-sized ship. As the Legion cruiser got closer, it activated its cloak.

"Kara, it is time for you to disembark. Take down the ship's shields," Brainiac 5 instructed.

"See you there," Kara smirked as she exited the ship entered outer space. With her eyes, she fired on the ship penetrating its shields and drilling a small hole into the ship. The Legion cruiser entered the hole Kara had made. Kara also flew in as the skull ship came back online.

Mon, Nura, and Brainiac 5 exited the Legion cruiser. "The air is breathable," Brainiac 5 told the group.

"Nice to have known before we exited the ship," Mon said annoyed with him.

"My father will soon know our location," Brainiac 5 said.

"Let's move," Kara said leading them down a tunnel.

The four moved in a diamond formation with Kara in front and Mon in the rear. As they approached a large open space, a number of drones attacked them. Kara and Mon quickly blasted them to pieces but they continued coming. Brainiac 5 approached a computer console and activated the system with Nura near him to provide protection. Kara and Mon fired energy beams from their eyes non-stop as they bottlenecked Brainiac's forces.

Brainiac 5 hacked into his father's network with some difficulty. "What if all this...makes you become like your father?" Nura asked concerned.

"I am downloading his data logs, not his operating system," Brainiac 5 assured her as he worked.

Occasionally, a drone would get through Kara and Mon and go after Brainiac 5. Nura emitted a shield around them and began firing energy bursts from her hands. "How much longer?" Kara asked him.

"This could take a while," Brainiac 5 said to her.

"Fuck this, the Daxamite and Kryptonians will be destroyed by the time he is done," Mon said.

"Disable the ship's weapons," Kara ordered.

"That command program is the most difficult to hack," Brainiac 5 said to them. "My father is also trying to hack into me."

"I can protect him. You two go," Nura said to them.

"Alright," Kara agreed.

Kara and Mon sped down the halls destroying every room they encountered. They eventually made it to the command center of the ship finding Brainiac himself. He turned to face them at seven-foot-tall, muscular with green skin, and a metallic suit. His scalp was bald with metal input ports. Brainiac detached himself from his information cables to face them.

"Kryptonian, Daxamite, working together," he said curiously.

"That's right, bitch," Kara smirked.

"You're not from this time. You have one of my descendants with you and a Naltorian," Brainiac realized. "All four of you will be added to my collection."

"Think again," Mon said and engaged Brainiac punching him several times to the torso. Brainiac took Mon by the throat and tossed him aside.

"He's a little tough," Mon admitted.

"You're weak as fuck. Let me show you how it's done," Kara said as she sped towards Brainiac. Cocking her right arm back, she punched a basketball-size hole in his gut. Kara grinned at the success of her punch.

The room then turned green as Kryptonite rays activated. "Bitch move," Kara said painfully.

Brainiac punched her away as his gut quickly regenerated. The room was then flooded with lead particles. Mon quickly began to cough up blood on the floor. "I have anticipated all potential threats," Brainiac mocked them.

* * *

Nura suddenly had a vision of Kara and Mon in trouble. "Your father is using their weaknesses against them," she reported.

"I anticipated this could happen," Brainiac 5 said unconcernedly as he continued his work.

"We have to help them," Nura told him.

"If I don't deactivate the weapon system the Daxamite fleet will be completely destroyed along with the Kryptonians," Brainiac 5 rejected.

"Can you survive if I leave you alone?" Nura asked.

"I may manage," Brainiac 5 replied. "But you will be no match for my father alone."

"I know," Nura said sadly.

Brainiac 5 eyed her and then nodded. Nura ran down the hall disappearing from his view. As more drones entered the area, Brainiac 5's liquid metal skin detached from his endoskeleton and quickly formed into a duplicate of himself. The liquid-metal Brainiac 5 formed blades and faced off against the drones.

Nura burst into the command center and found Kara and Mon suspended with a cable attached to their foreheads as Brainiac processed their memories. She quickly sliced off the cables and blasted Brainiac with her hand. The energy beam was merely absorbed by his shield. Nura then wrapped him up with energy cables. Brainiac easily broke through them as he advanced on her.

"Naltorian...but not a pure-blood," he noted.

"Pure enough to take you down," Nura said using energy cables to attach to random scrap metal and flinging them at Brainiac.

One of the pieces sliced Brainiac's face close to his eye. "Wise of you to use my own metal alloy against me. It is your only advantage," Brainiac said to her.

Nura eyed the Kryptonite emitters and the vents. Using energy cables, she flung scrap metal and anything in the room to break the emitters and clog the vents. Brainiac retaliated by unleashing several cables from his fingertips slicing into Nura's leg, torso, shoulder, and arm, pinning her to the wall. Brainiac then sent one last cable into her forehead to collect her memories as well.

A beam of light sliced off the cables holding Nura. She fell to the floor not moving. A recovered Mon engaged Brainiac with strong punches. The two battled throughout the ships demolishing rooms and tearing through decks as Mon tried to get him outside his own ship.

Kara came to Nura's side. She was bleeding profusely from the cables in her body. "No, Nura, this can't happen," Kara said mournfully.

"I saw it the moment we arrived here," Nura said to her.

"Then why did you go along with it?" Kara asked tearfully.

"Because I saw what you would do to this world and the peace you would make. But this world...is not my world," Nura smiled.

"I need you Nura. I need your dreams," Kara cried over her.

"There are no more dreams with me in them," Nura told her.

"Barney!" Kara screamed down the hall.

* * *

Brainiac 5 ignored Kara's screams as he finally deactivated the ship's weapon systems. The skull ship stopped firing and its cables stopped encroaching on Kandor. Brainiac 5 detached from the terminal and united with his liquid-metal skin. He then ran down the halls until he found Kara with Nura.

"She'll be fine. Go stop my father," Brainiac 5 lied.

Kara nodded and took off speeding away. "I know you don't feel love or compassion...but to me, it felt like you did," Nura said to him. "Thank you, Barney," she said weakly.

"The pleasure was all mine," Brainiac 5 said to her.

Nura smiled and then passed away.

Mon punched Brainiac out of his own ship through the eye socket. Disconnected from his ship, he was now alone. Kara shot towards Brainiac shattering his armor with her punches. "My son will continue my work," Brainiac predicted.

"Fuck you," Kara spat as she punched his head off.

A disgruntled Brainiac head went floating away in space to endlessly experience nothingness.

* * *

Brainiac 5 left Nura's body and connected himself to the ship's mainframe. He quickly learned of all the colony cities Brainiac had collected. Kara and Mon entered the command center visibly upset that Nura was dead. "There was nothing that could be done," Brainiac 5 said to them.

"I say...we blow the ship up," Mon said angrily.

"There are billions of sentient lifeforms on this ship," Brainiac 5 pointed out.

"So, what's your plan," Kara said, exhausted with grief.

"We make them colonies of the Kryptonian Empire," Brainiac 5 said.

"The Kryptonian-Daxamite Empire, you mean," Mon corrected.

"Of course," Brainiac 5 allowed. "I will need one of you to remain here on the ship as I make the necessary repairs to return these cities to their former sizes."

"Why?" Kara asked.

"To calm your suspicions that I will become like my father. In the event that would occur, one of you could destroy me," Brainiac 5 said.

"Is there a danger that would happen?" Mon asked.

"No, but you have no way to verify that," Brainiac 5 replied.

"He's right. Better be safe than sorry," Kara allowed.

"What do we do now?" Mon asked.

"Kara must go back down to the planet and take control of Kandor. The city is likely to be in a state of panic and disorder. A number of enemy factions will take the opportunity to undermine us at this time," Brainiac 5 said.

"Mon, take Nura back to the ship," Kara requested.

Mon nodded and dislodged Nura's body from the cables. He then gently walked her back to the ship. "She knew this battle would kill her and she went anyway. She saved our lives," Kara cried.

"Yes," Brainiac 5 confirmed.

"When we conquer Naltoria, I want a really big statue in her honor," Kara said sadly.

"I will provide the architectural requirements," Brainiac 5 offered.

Kara nodded and then embraced Brainiac 5 sobbing on his shoulder.

* * *

**One Month Later**

Dru-Zod faced a crowd of Kryptonian elites in the Lawmaker's Guild council chambers. "The future of our city and, in fact, the future of our entire planet is now assured. Brainiac is no more. We are now safe. We have faced the greatest existential threat imaginable and we have prevailed! We will never find ourselves in such vulnerability again. Today marks the beginning of a new era. The rankless will be given purpose, conscripted into the Sagitari. Our military might will never again be questioned. Kandor will never again fear the scourge of terrorism. There will be no insurgency, no uprising, for we all share a common goal. To unite Krypton. Tonight, we look to the stars as we rebuild. Our planet will be the jewel in the crown of an intergalactic empire. We will seek civilizations beyond our system and we will conquer them. If they submit peacefully, they will fall under our protection and shall never feel fear again. In time, the entire galaxy will kneel before Krypton."

* * *

**Daxam **

Kara, Mon, and Brainiac 5 casually walked into the capitol palace with a trail of guards left on the floor unconscious. As they came to the throne, only King Lar and Queen Rhea remained. "Who are you and what do you want?" Lar demanded.

"I am Nyssa Vex, the Supreme Chancellor of Krypton. I seek a beneficial alliance with Daxam to seek out new worlds and new civilizations," Kara said.

"For what purpose?" Lar asked skeptically.

"To conquer them," Kara replied.

"You orchestrated the death of my father and the destruction of our fleet," Lar accused angrily.

"Consider us even," Kara sneered.

"This man you have brought before us is Daxam. What is your name?" Rhea demanded of Mon.

"I am merely a translator. My name is of no importance," Mon refused.

Rhea eyed Mon skeptically seeing a resemblance somewhere. "You will submit to me or die. Then, I'll give the same offer to your son," Kara threatened.

"We will not be a Kryptonian colony," Lar said taking out his bladed staff and walking towards her.

Kara lazily disarmed him and punched him to the gut. "I have absorbed yellow sunlight for decades. I could ignite the atmosphere of your planet. It's not wise to fuck with me."

"Daxam is yours," Lar said pathetically.

Kara waited for him to get back to his feet. "I propose an arranged marriage between your son, Mon-El, and Kara Zor-El of Krypton. Their union will forever link our worlds together in a shared purpose."

"And where is this Kara Zor-El?" Rhea asked unenthused.

Kara smirked at that. "She's not yet born."


	9. Chapter 9

**Season 2**

**Ten Years Later**

On Daxam, the royal family, the elites, and even some common people watched an entertaining fight as Kara and Mon clashed in the air creating explosions of light and shockwaves in the air with each blow. Kara merely toyed with Mon as she purposefully prolonged the fight. The crowd was awed by their abilities and clapped with each blow Mon landed on Kara. Meanwhile, the royal family stared with pissed-off envious faces except for teenage Mon who couldn't help but grin.

Lar and Rhea had known for some time that the Daxamite "interpreter" was extraordinarily gifted but couldn't yet ascertain his lineage. Kara punched Mon to face hard creating a cut below his eyes. Kara backed off as drops of blood hit the ground. Mon quickly healed from the injury and incinerated the blood off his hand. Kara fired heat vision on the blood drops on the sand.

"I think we're done for today," Kara said.

"Agreed," Mon said realizing the ramification of his people determining he had the same DNA as the young Prince Mon.

"After all these years, you're still satisfied to be my clerk," Kara said conversationally.

"What is the point of being a prince of a planet when I can be your second in a galactic empire," Mon said.

"You'll never be second to anyone," Kara told him eying him lovingly. "We're equals."

"Equal under Barney," Mon said bitterly. "He has his tentacles everywhere."

"I trust him until I have a reason not to," Kara replied.

* * *

On an unnamed uninhabited planet, a ten-year-old Kara explored a forest with Brainiac 5 watching over her. On Krypton, there were no forests of this kind. Kara touched the moss, the trees, and all the plant life with curiosity. Kara skipped around having not a care in the world.

"I suggest you abandon your urge to run off again. You are already severely dehydrated and malnourished. If you are to survive, you will need what precious energy you still possess. You must be preserved, Kara Zor-El," Brainiac 5 advised.

"I don't think so, Professor Barney. I want to explore this whole forest," she told him.

"Your emotions are clouding your rational thought. It makes it easier for others to manipulate," Brainiac 5 lectured.

"No one can manipulate me," Kara said confidently.

"If only that were true," Brainiac 5 said softly.

As Kara ran around the forest, Brainiac 5 quickly caught up with her. "You need to pace yourself, Kara Zor-El."

"Nice to see someone cares about my well-being," Kara frowned.

"As much as I require your assistance, young one. This world was once a technological marvel but the population attempted to fuse their consciousness with artificial intelligence. It led to the population's extinction," Brainiac 5 taught.

"Cool story, bro," Kara said disinterestedly.

"Do you know why we are even here?" Brainiac 5 asked her.

"No," she said adorably.

"We're here for archeological research of said civilization. I require your help to discover ancient secrets," Brainiac 5 said.

"And as soon as I get your answers, you'll take me back to Krypton," Kara assumed.

"Of course. It is the only logical course of action. You can't stay here forever. You are still capable of rationality, I hope," Brainiac 5 said to her.

"We can't all have twelfth-level intellects, can we?" Kara said bitterly as she sat on a log.

"I suppose not," Brainiac 5 allowed.

"You're like all the others. You don't feel anything for me or anyone else," Kara said glumly.

"No," Brainiac 5 confirmed. "But it isn't your fault. It's how I was made."

Kara sighed at that. "The only one who really cares about me; the only one that truly understands me is the Supreme Chancellor. Not my parents or any of my friends. We just use each other for mutual benefit, but I don't want to do the things they want to do."

"What is it that you wish to do?" Brainiac 5 asked.

"I want to do nothing. Just sit here under these trees and enjoy the sound of nothingness. Here, I don't hear the sounds of Kandor. It's so peaceful here," Kara said.

"It is," Brainiac 5 agreed.

"You're going to force me back, aren't you?" Kara asked suspiciously.

"We can stay here for as long as your biological systems can last," Brainiac 5 permitted.

Kara grinned at him. "If I sleep here, will you watch over me?"

"Of course," Brainiac 5 replied.

"Why are you so good to me?" Kara asked him.

"You have great potential and imagination. You are not limited by rigid traditions or code of conduct," Brainiac 5 replied.

"It's like you know everything about me," Kara mused.

"I've studied your development for the last ten years. You are the most unique Kryptonian I have ever come across," Brainiac 5 complimented.

"It's because I'm defective, isn't it?" Kara asked knowing the answer.

"There is a poem written by a man named Hans Christian Anderson...," Brainiac 5 began.

"That's a funny name," Kara laughed.

Brainiac 5 simply stared at her until she was ready to listen. "He wrote a story of an ugly young bird that was often abused by her peers."

"That's so sad," Kara frowned.

"Indeed, but when the bird matured, she became a beautiful swan far surpassing all other birds," Brainiac 5 finished.

"So?" Kara wondered the point of the story.

Brainiac 5 was about to explain when he was suddenly shot to the head with a pulse rifle. His hologram went down exposing the circuitry in his head. Kara screamed freaked out. A tall muscular pale-skinned man wearing black clothes casually walked up to them. He had long black hair, mustache and beard, and red eyes. In his right hand was a rifle and in the other were chains.

"The name's Lobo," he introduced himself.

"You look cute," Kara said staring at him.

"You're making me blush...wait, what the fuck?" he wondered.

"I'm Kara Zor-El of Krypton and I'm doing archeological research here. Nice to meet you," Kara said friendly.

"Okay, I'm going to put these chains around your hands and you're coming with me," Lobo told her.

"Sure," Kara agreed.

Lobo proceeded to take Kara away as Brainiac 5 sent out a distress signal.

* * *

A few hours later, young Kara tried to get out of her chains pinned to a tree. "I wouldn't try to get out of those chains. Never going to happen. So, what do you say, girly? Want some fun?" Lobo asked her.

"Sure," Kara smiled. "But who are you?"

"Whoa, is that a joke?" Lobo asked. The two started laughing hysterical. "You're a funny girl."

"I know, right?" Kara agreed.

"You almost had me going there for a second," Lobo chuckled.

"But seriously, dude, I don't know who you are," Kara clarified.

"What the fuck? Assassin to royalty, the scourge of the cosmos, machete man, mister frag, none of this is ringing a bell?" Lobo asked offended.

"Hey, I'm only ten," Kara excused.

"Everyone knows who I am," Lobo said getting close to her.

"Only nerds recognize you," Kara rolled her eyes.

"You're fucking with me. I have you chained up, I got all these torture weapons, you're all alone, and you're fucking with me," Lobo said dismayed.

"Give me several more years and we can do it for real," Kara enticed.

"I am Lobo. I am he that devours his enemies entrails and enjoys it," he said.

"That's gross," Kara said immaturely.

"In truth, I have no fucking clue what it means. I killed my parents before they could tell me," Lobo admitted.

"My name was assigned to me by a computer," Kara brought up.

"Wow, that's even sadder," Lobo acknowledged.

"Why do you want to kidnap me?" Kara wondered.

"You're a very special girl and someone very powerful wants you dead or alive," Lobo told her.

* * *

Kara, Mon, and Brainiac 5 looked over a hologram map of the planet. "The signal is here. Assuming he hasn't left the planet, he should still be close by," Brainiac 5 said.

"Assemble the fleet. I don't want anything getting off that rock," Kara ordered her admirals. Kara then glared at Brainiac 5. "How could this have happened?"

"Even I have limitations when I am multi-tasking," Brainiac 5 said defensively.

"She is the reason we're here. She is the reason for everything," Kara said pissed-off.

"The kidnapper is Lobo, a notorious galactic bounty hunter. I'll attempt to hack into bounty hunter channels to see who put the hit on Kara Zor-El," Brainiac 5 said.

"I'm betting it was my mother," Mon frowned.

"A reasonable hypothesis but there are many other factions it could have been," Brainiac 5 allowed.

"Your family has been a pain in my ass since the beginning," Kara scowled at Mon.

"You want an apology?" Mon mocked.

"We're leaving on the Legion cruiser," Kara ordered.

* * *

Lobo suddenly noticed Kryptonian battleships high in the atmosphere looking for Kara. "Okay, we're leaving now," he ordered Kara unraveling the chains around the tree and then leading her around the forest.

"You should let me go. I need to get back to Krypton," Kara said as they walked around.

"You mean, Crap-town," Lobo joked.

"Ha! That's funny. You're funny but that only makes sense if we both know English," Kara giggled.

"What the fuck is English?" Lobo wondered. "What's so special about Krypton anyway?"

"It's my home," Kara said obviously.

"Well, no shit. I mean, why do you want to go back to it? You could hang out with me. I can wait for several cycles for you to mature," Lobo offered.

"That's a really tempting offer but I am already betrothed to Mon-El," Kara said.

"Who the fuck is Mon-El?" Lobo wondered.

"This guy," Mon said kicking Lobo to the ground. "Did my mother, Queen Rhea of Daxam hire you?"

"Maybe, maybe not, maybe go fuck yourself," Lobo replied getting back to his feet and taking out his pulse rifle.

Mon fired heat vision, blasting the rifle out of his hands. "Let's fight man-to-man without all that fancy laser shit," Lobo said to Mon as they circled each other.

"Alright," Mon agreed to the challenge.

Lobo backhanded Mon to the ground. "Is that it?" Mon asked unimpressed.

"Not even close," Lobo smirked.

Lobo leaped at Mon and missed wildly. Mon punched Lobo to the side, hurting his hand. Lobo gave Mon solid punches to the chest and head sending him back to the ground. Lobo took Mon by his chin to give him a finishing blow. Mon regained his senses and punched Lobo back.

"Damn, boy. This might actually be fun after all," Lobo said amused.

Lobo punched at Mon with combinations, all blocked. Lobo went for another round of strikes but this time Mon blocked and punched back connecting. Lobo then head-butted Mon and punched him into a tree. Lobo then placed Mon in a headlock. The two struggled for control until Lobo flipped Mon onto his back, got on top of him, and began punching him to the face non-stop.

"So, this is the best Daxam can give me? Pathetic," Lobo sneered and then took out his hunting knife. "Well, it was fun while it lasted."

As Lobo was about to stab Mon through, a heat vision beam went through Lobo's gut splattering blood on Mon's face. "Ouch," Lobo said as he fell off of Mon and passed out.

Mon eyed Kara who had been watching the fight the whole time. The chains on her hands had been snapped off. "Cool fight," Kara clapped her hands.

"You have powers," Mon realized.

"Yep. I got me some yellow sunlight when no one was looking," Kara grinned.

"And you could have saved yourself this entire time?" Mon questioned.

"Too easy," Kara nodded.

"Well, it all makes sense now," Mon realized.

"Are you going to tell my parents?" Kara asked concernedly.

"No, I'm no snitch. Let's get you some ice cream back on the ship," Mon said.

"Sure," Kara agreed.

* * *

Mon brought young Kara to the bridge where Kara and Brainiac 5 were waiting. Young Kara was casually eating a cup of ice cream as they came in. "Where's the abductor?" Kara asked Mon.

"He got a big hole in his gut, so I think he's out of the picture," Mon said ignorantly.

"His name was Lobo," young Kara brought up.

"Oh dear," Brainiac 5 realized.

"Lobo is a Czarinian. He has high-speed regeneration," Kara said annoyed.

"Well, how was I supposed to know?" Mon rolled his eyes.

"When an opponent is dead, you incinerate the body," Kara lectured.

"I got...the girl back safe-and-sound," Mon said pointing to the kid.

"Nuke the whole forest from orbit. It's the only way to be sure," Kara ordered her admiral.

"Right away," the admiral said taking off.

"Isn't that a little bit of an overreaction?" Mon asked her.

"Like you give a shit," Kara shot back.

"Not in front of the youngling," Mon gestured to her.

Kara walked over to her younger self. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, Supreme Chancellor," she said smiling. "Where are my parents?"

Kara frowned at her younger self. "They couldn't be here. They were busy with work."

"But you came all this way with all these ships," young Kara pointed out.

"I would do the same for any Kryptonian lost in the woods," Kara lied. Kara turned to Brainiac 5 with a distressed look on her face. "Inform Zor and Alura that their child has been found."

"The message has been sent," Brainiac 5 inputted the command.

"Is your bombardment of the planet complete?" Kara asked her admiral.

"Nothing could have survived. We're ready to move on your order," the admiral replied.

"Take us home," Kara ordered and then walked away from the bridge to collect herself.


End file.
